Liberación
by Roar18-Duran17
Summary: Tohma Seguchi siempre lo ha tenido todo: dinero,poder,fama. Pero...¿Qué es lo que no ha tenido aún? Una historia de como Tohma debe liberarse de sí mismo, para salvar su matrimonio...Capitulo 7 uploaded!
1. Recuerdos

**LIBERACIÓN**

_Gravitation, sus personajes, historia y otros relacionados directamente a este anime, no son de mi propiedad. Cualquier parecido con esta historia, es pura coincidencia_.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Capítulo 1: Recuerdos:_**

Era un día como cualquiera en la disquera. Caminaba por los pasillos de uno de los pisos del edificio con el propósito de dirigirse a su oficina. En una de sus manos llevaba un ligero maletín negro, donde seguro, llevaría su trabajo. Vestía unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca (al parecer de manga larga), un abrigo del mismo color que sus pantalones y su tan característico sombrero negro que cubría sus cabellos rubios.

Tenía su tan misteriosa sonrisa. La sonrisa que siempre adornaba su enigmática persona. Una sonrisa que causaba que a muchas (y ¿por qué no?) a muchos, suspirar. Tenía ligeramente su cabeza agachada, como si se encontrara pensando en algo o quizás, buscando la admiración de los empleados que trabajaban en el lugar.

Llegó cerca de su oficina, pero antes de ingresar, le dirigió unas palabras a su secretaria. Esta hizo una reverencia y le entregó, lo que parecía ser, revistas y periódicos, entre otros papeles y sobres. Este simplemente, le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora para después coger con su mano libre aquellos papeles.

Como tenía las manos ocupadas, le pidió ayuda a su secretaria para que le abriese la puerta. Esta, inmediatamente, se levantó de su asiento y abrió la puerta a su 'jefe'. Él simplemente agradeció y entró en ella. La joven que mantenía aun abierta la puerta, espero a que este dejara los periódicos y revistas sobre su amplio escritorio, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Cuando oyó que la puerta se cerraba, dejó su maletín, para después sacarse el sombrero negro de su cabeza y dejarlo encima del escritorio. Luego, se quitó su largo abrigo negro y lo dejó al lado de su sombrero, cerca de su maletín. Dado que no había mucho que hacer a esas horas (pensó), se sentó en su cómodo asiento, dispuesto a leer alguna 'correspondencia'.

Lo primero que cogió fue una revista. Una revista de espectáculos. En la portada, se encontraba Bad Luck con sus tres integrantes Suichi Shindou, Hiroshi Nakano y Suguro Fujisaki. No leyó nada de lo que había en la revista. Solo se limitó a ver cada foto que la componía. Sin duda, se trataba de una especie de entrevista al grupo. Había diversa cantidad de fotos del grupo, de sus conciertos, en fin…todo lo que podía haber una revista de ese tipo.

Fue cuando entonces sus ojos se posaron en una foto de su grupo: Nittle Grasper. Por alguna razón se sintió algo diferente. Talvez algo deprimido.

Si bien era cierto, que el regresó de Nittle Grasper era algo que había emocionada a muchos de sus seguidores y de que era algo inesperado para muchos grupos, sintió que no era lo mismo.

Muchos críticos habían dicho, que los tres años que estuvieron separados, fueron buenos para que regresaran con tanta fuerzas como lo hacían en esos momentos.

Dejó a un lado la revista y se recostó sobre el asiento. Sin duda, no se sentía igual que cuando era su juventud. No tenía tantas responsabilidades como ahora las tenía. Solo se dedicaba a tocar su tan adorado teclado y sacar las mejores notas que cualquier otro artista pudiera hacer. No tenía porque representarse o jugarla de productor, para eso estaba K. el solo tenía que dedicarse a ser lo que era: un artista.

Cerró los ojos ante esto y comenzó a pensar. Él era un artista, pero se había convertido algo más, en un genio. Un hombre que ya no solamente había llegado a los límites de la música, sino que también había llegado a cubrir todos los medios con gran maestría, que ni el mismo se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba al tope.

Ahora, ya no era el hombre libre que solía tocar el piano día y noche. Ahora era un líder. El jefe de todos los jefes. El dueño del mundo. Su figura era imponente y siempre daba la impresión del miedo a muchos que se cruzaban en su camino. Los demás eran simples 'muñecos' en sus manos a los que tenían que manejar a su antojo, para que todo saliese, siempre a la perfección.

Por fuera, muchos lo veían como un genio y ¿por qué no? Lo era. Se sentía muy bien al sentirse así. Ser una criatura casi invulnerable para todos. Ser un dios. Talvez era un toque de egoísmo. Sonría al sentirse así, a pesar de lo egoísta que podía parecer. Pero que importaba. Se sentía bien.

Sin embargo, toda esa sensación de dominio, se desvanecía con rapidez. Ya no se sentía un triunfador, se sentía un prisionero. Un prisionero de si mismo. No era artista, sino empresario, que se había dejado absorber por las cosas materiales que le traía la vida, sin detenerse siquiera un instante para preocuparse por si mismo, por lo que sentía.

_Sentimientos…_

Era algo que conocía, pero…nunca lo había probado.

Tenía una brillante y maravillosa esposa. Era toda una tradicional esposa japonesa. Era su confidente, su amiga y una excelente amante. De todas esas cualidades, solo tenía una desventaja: su temperamento. Su esposa era una mujer muy temperamental. Incluso podía imponer más miedo que él mismo.

No sabía si ella le amaba. Había sido comprometido con él bajo la decisión de su padre. Con el concepto de 'deseo lo mejor para mis hijos'.

Se rió ante esto. Mika había sido su mejor amiga durante toda su juventud, antes de tomar la apresurada decisión de casarse. Se habían conocido en Kyoto, su tierra natal y le agrado desde un principio. La apreciaba y la quería. Era lo que todo podría desear.

Hasta que conoció a Eiri…

Eso hizo que frunciera un poco su ceño. Eiri era lo que más quería en el mundo, como una vez se lo dijo a Aizawa, antes de arrojarlo contra un auto.

_Qué estupido…_

Eso sin duda había sido su mayor estupidez. Hasta ese punto era capaz de defender a Eiri, ya que nunca pudo hacerlo cuando lo dejo con ese pedófilo.

Se lamentaba por aquello. Talvez por eso lo sobre protegía y talvez por eso el novelista le rechazaba, por haberlo dejado solo. Por haberle presentado a ese hombre que no hizo nada más que traicionar la confianza de los aun jóvenes muchachos.

Quizás por eso no lo pasaba. Lo rechazaba. Talvez le estimaba, pero no podía ser nada más. Aun, después de tantos años. Eiri le despreciaba y le rechazaba.

Y eso, era lo que más dolía…

_

* * *

_

_Corrió por las calles de Nueva York, en busca de su joven amigo. Había percibido una mala sensación a todo ello y salió corriendo para buscarlo. Por primera vez sentía miedo. Miedo de que el joven rubio estuviese en problemas._

_Corrían sin fijarse en los demás. Cruzando pistas sin esperar, siquiera que las luces cambiaran. se ganó muchos insultos, pero no le importo. Solo quería llegar lo más pronto posible hacia donde estaba._

_Cuando llegó, subió por las escaleras de elun edificio y entró a un oscuro departamento. Pudo notar algunas luces que venían dentro de el. En eso, escuchó unos sonidos, como si se tratase de leves sollozos. El miedo invadía cada vez más su mente. Se dirigió donde se oían esos sollozos y ahí lo encontró…_

_Estaba con un arma en sus manos, casi derrumbado en el suelo. A su alrededor había un par de cuerpos…más el cuerpo de su 'profesor'._

_Se fijó en el chico. Estaba paralizado. Solo podía emitir leves sollozos y pequeños lamentos que escapaban de sus labios. Él solo pudo acercársele, sabiendo de lo que había ocurrido._

_Eiri los había matado…_

_Había matado al profesor…_

_Se acercó al tembloroso niño y le abrazo. Este al sentir al otro joven arrojó el arma de sus manos y se abrazo fuertemente al él. Las lágrimas ya salían de los ojos del rubio._

"_No fue tu culpa, Eiri-san".-decía mientras lloraba amargamente.-"Fue mi culpa"._

"_Lo maté".-le respondía._

_Lo maté, Seguchi-san…_

_Seguchi_-san…

Seguchi-san…

Se despertó abruptamente. Alguien le estaba llamando. La persona que le hablaba le miró con cierta extrañeza.

"¿Esta bien, Seguchi-san?"-preguntó.

"Ah! Sakano-san".-le respondió el rubio acomodándose un poco y dedicándole su tan relajada sonrisa.- "¿Por qué lo pregunta?".

"Se quedó dormido, señor".-le dijo Sakano aún mirándolo con extrañeza. Cuando ingresó a la oficina, vio a Tohma durmiendo en su silla, con los brazos apoyados en sobre 'los brazos' de la silla.

"Bueno, es seguro que este algo cansado".-contestó con su animada sonrisa, mientras se colocaba su sombrero negro.-"Tuve mucha 'acción' con mi esposa anoche".- dijo esto ultimo mientras se colocaba su largo abrigo negro y se ría mucho más al notar como su 'empleado' se sonrojaba al escuchar tal declaración del jefe.

"Y bueno¿qué es lo que quieres?".-le preguntó sentándose nuevamente en su asiento y mirando al productor de Bad Luck.

"Viene a entregarle unos informes, sobre el concierto".-le dijo mostrándole unos papeles.

"¿Concierto?"-preguntó algo confundido.

"El concierto, señor. El de Nittle Grasper y Bad Luck".-le aclaró.- "Dijo que debía enviarle estos reportes para…"

Rayos! El concierto…lo olvidé.

"Claro, Sakano-san".- le dijo este nerviosamente.-"¿Y?"

"Y bueno, me dijo que le trajera estos reportes".-le repitió con una risa nerviosa. Estaba algo raro su jefe.

"Es verdad".-dijo este mientras recibía los documentos y comenzaba a leerlos.-"Los revisaré ahora, Sakano-san".

Después de ello, Sakano no se movió. Parecía como su algo si tuviese que decirle algo más…

"¿Pasa algo, Sakano-san?"-le preguntó con curiosidad Tohma, al notar al productor aún en pie.

"Eh?"-dijo.-"AH! Sí, señor. Sobre los ensayos".-le respondió nerviosamente.

"Ensayos?"-le preguntó mientras miraba los informes.-"¿DE qué hablas?"

"Es que, el Sr. Sakuma esta esperandolo para los ensayos"-le explicó.- "Y la verdad, ya me esta molestando. Es muy impaciente".-dijo esto ultimo mientras recordaba al chico que se ocultaba detrás de un conejo rosado, que no hacía nada más que molestar (según él).

"Ah¿Ryuichi-kun?"-dijo mientras se ría un poco.-"No me digas que te aterra un conejo rosado".

"NO no!"-le contestó rápidamente.-"Nada de eso, jefe".

"Jajaja, claro".-le dijo y siguió leyendo.- "Estaré ahí cuando termine esto".

"E-esta bien señor.-le respondió Sakuma. Al parecer tenía que seguir aguantando al maniaco del conejo.

Después de que Sakano se fue (con una cara de dudas). Se quedó solo. Leyó algunas partes de los informes y lo dejó en el escritorio. Sakano le mencionó de un ensayo, pero el no lo recordaba.

_¿Cuánto tiempo me habré quedado dormido?_

Después no le interesó y siguió leyendo. En ese instante recordó…

_Era solo un sueño._

Era un sueño que siempre le estaría atormentando. Que siempre estaría a su acecho por el resto de sus días. No podía deshacerse ese sentimiento de culpa, que no le permitía ser libre totalmente.

Si solo hubiese sido un sueño…

**

* * *

**

**Roar18/Duran17**

…_hasta el prox episodio_


	2. Cansancio

**LIBERACIÓN**

_Gravitation, sus personajes, historia y otros relacionados directamente a este anime, no son de mi propiedad. Cualquier parecido con esta historia, es pura coincidencia_.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Capítulo 2: Cansancio…:_**

Todos los chicos estaban preparando sus instrumentos. Shuichi, como siempre, no había llegado aún al estudio, pero sus otros dos compañeros si. Suguro estaba acomodando algunas partes de la canción que iban a tocar en el concierto, dentro de unas semanas, y en cuanto a Hiroshi, estaba afinando su guitarra. Habían sido 'reubicados' a otra sala mientras esperaban al vocalista de cabellos rosa.

Ha diferencia de los otros dos, Shuichi se daba el lujo de llegar tarde. Seguro el 'jefe' no le reprendía por nada, por que sabía que era un buen cantante y que tenía mucha materia 'gris' por sacar.

"Me preguntó que estará haciendo Shu-chan ahora"-comenzó a decir Hiro, mientras seguía su labor.-"Ya ha pasado más una hora!".

"No lo sé, pero si ese niño no viene en un minuto lo voy a dejar como un colador".-dijo K quién ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

"Bueno, bueno tranquilo, K-san"-le dijo Sakano con mucho nerviosismo, al ver que el rubio sacaba su AK-47 (un rifle).-"Seguro ya esta por venir".

"Lo que es más seguro es que este con revolcándose con Yuki"-dijo Hiro mientras se reía un poco.

"Es posible".-dijeron Sakano y Suguro.

"De cualquier forma".-siguió Suguro.- "Talvez deberíamos empezar sin él. Total, la voz es lo ultimo".

"Jajaja si eso escuchara Shuichi seguro que te agarraría a golpes".- le dijo Hiro.

"No creo que sea para tanto".

"Podríamos esperarle más tiempo, seguro ahora debe estar corriendo como loco para llegar hasta aquí".-dijo Hiro imaginándose a su amigo corriendo como una bala mientras golpeaba a todos en su camino.

"Pero Nakano-san".-comenzó Suguro.-"Será mejor que comencemos, para que podamos terminar pronto!".

"Bah! podemos esperarle un poco más. Total, una o dos no nos afectará".

"¿Una o dos?".-dijeron los otros tres . ¿Tanto se demoraría?.

"Pero qué se cree ese niño. Cómo puede dejarnos esperar tanto. Tenemos poco tiempo para ensayar".-dijo K algo escandalizado.

"No podemos esperar tanto por él".-le dijo Sakano.-"Si no llega pronto el jefe podría…"-decía hasta que comenzó a oír un fuerte sonido que se iba acercando mientras el edificio temblaba. Fue cuando entonces 'algo' entró a través de la pared dejando una dejando escombros y una nube de humo.

"Llegueeeeeeeeeeé!".-se escuchó decir. Era Shuichi quien había atravesado la pared como una bola de cañón. Se veía algo agitado.

"Hasta que llegaste".-le dijo K mientras se acercaba y lo cogía de su camiseta.-"Estuvimos esperándote una hora¿Dónde estabas!".-dijo esto ultimo mientras lo sacudía como un muñeco.

"E-Espera K-san"-le decía el muchacho mientras trataba de salirse de las manos del loco ex-militar.- "Puedo explicarlo. T-Tengo una excusa".

"Más te vale, niño"-dijo mientras lo dejaba caer al suelo.- "Porque si no lo haces te mueres".-dijo esto mientras le apuntaba con su revolver a la cabeza del pobre cantante que había quedado como 'lamina' en el suelo.

"S-Sí. Aquí traigo la nueva canción".-dijo mientras mostraba su maleta donde seguro estaría la canción.

"A ver".-le dijo Hiro mientras estiraba su mano. Pero en su lugar escuchó el sonido de una pequeña pelota de papel, caer a la mesa de donde se encontraba.

"¿Eh?"-dijo observando la bola de papel mientras la enderezaba.-"¿Qué es esto?".

"Es la letra de la canción, Hiro".-le contestó Shuichi en su tono más infantil mientras colgaba de su camiseta y K lo tambaleaba porque lo tenía sujetado de ahí.

"ESTO es la canción!".-preguntó sorprendido mientras miraba las letras que estaban en el papel. Había muchos borrones y manchas junto con unas pocas líneas completas".

"Sí".-contestó mientras K lo lanzaba. El rubio quería ver de lo que se trataba.

"Pero, esto no puede ser una canción!".-dijo escandalizado K, acercándose donde estaba Hiro.

"¿Qué le digo a mi jefe?".-dijo Sakano mientras sudaba frió.

"Es un desastre".-dijo por ultimo Suguro en su manera más simple.

"Es que lo escribí recién esta mañana".-les dijo Shuichi mientras se reía nerviosamente. Pobre, no sabía lo que le esperaba.

"¿Esta mañana!"-dijeron los tres. Al parecer no lo creían.

"Sí, es que…"-comenzó a decir.-"Yuki quería hacer unas 'cositas' y yo no podía negarme".-dijo mientras miraba al suelo y su rostro se tornaba rojo.

"¿QUÉ, pero si tuviste más de una semana".-le reprendió K.

"Jeje, es que mi Yuki es taaaaan insaciable".-dijo levantando su mirada y mostrando su que tenía un rastro de baba saliendo de sus labios al recodar a su amante rubio.

"Eres un irresponsable!"-se escuchó decir a K mientras se acercaba a Shuichi a toda velocidad para ahorcarlo.

"Espera K-san. Recuerda que trabajan juntos! Trabajan juntos!".-dijo Sakano quien se había 'trepado' prácticamente sobre el rubio para evitar que cumpliera su cometido.

"Eeehh tranquilícense…"-decía Suguro con una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara.

"Tiene razón"-se escuchó. Era Shuichi quien ahora tenía un tono muy serio, haciendo que los 4 hombres se callaran.

"Sé que soy irresponsable, que llego tarde y que soy muy infantil".-decia mientras mantenía su cabeza gacha.- "Pero me esfuerzo para que salga todo bien. A pesar que digan que soy un irresponsable y que tome todo en juego, hago lo mejor para que se sientan orgullosos de mi".

"Shuichi…"-decía Hiro, muy sorprendido ante tanta seriedad del muchacho de cabellos de cabellos rosas. Los otros hombres también habían quedado impactados.

"Shuichi, perdona".-decía K. Al parecer estaba conmovido por lo que decía Shuichi, tanto que se acercó a él para ayudarle a levantarse…

"Entonces ¿me puedo ir a casa!"-dijo rápidamente mientras levantaba su mirada y mostraba una sonrisa de oreja.

Y K no aguantó más…

AHHHHHHH!-se escuchó por todo el gran edificio, mientras sonidos de bala acompañaban el desesperado grito.

* * *

Se encontraba caminando hacía el estudio. Acababa de terminar de revisar los informes que le dio Sakano y de dar algunas llamadas a los que organizarían el concierto. Había olvidado por completo lo del concierto, pero no permitió que uno de sus empleados y productor del grupo rival, se enterase de su flaqueza de memoria.

Finalmente llegó al estudio. Abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a Noriko quién estaba, al parecer, escuchando algo. Llevaba un audífono en una de sus orejas mientras tocaba su teclado. No alcanzó a ver a Ryiuchi, pero supuso que estaría dentro también.

"Buenos días"-le dijeron los empleados que trabajaban en la sala de grabaciones. Estaban sentados preparando su tablero de electrónica.

"Buenos días".-dijo sin mirarlos mientras esbozaba su característica sonrisa. Abrió la puerta donde le llevaría al cuarto de grabación, y ahí lo encontró.

Ryuichi estaba sentado en el suelo jugando con Kumagoro mientras comía patatas fritas de una bolsa.

"Tohma"-dijo Noriko, fue la primera en verlo.- "Te hemos estado esperando".

"Tohmaaaaaaa"-decía Ryuchi con su tono infantil y agitaba a su muñeco.-"Kumagoro esta cansado de esperar a Tohma, na no da".

"Perdón, estaba revisando algunos papeles".-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y colocaba una mano detrás de su nuca.

"Oh! Siempre con el trabajo duro, eh?"-le dijo Noriko mientras dejaba a un lado los audífonos y le dedicaba una sonrisa a su rubio amigo.

"Sí".-dijo mientras avanzaba hacia los teclados. En su trayecto cogió una patata frita de la bolsa que tenía Ryuchi.

"Tohma malo. Esa era la última".-dijo Ryuchi con una cara de perrito abandonado.

"Sí, sí".-dijo simplemente mientras se reía y se colocaba frente al teclado y se se quitaba su sombrero para ponerse los audífonos.

"¿Y qué se cuenta Mika-san".-le preguntó Noriko mientras se colocaba los audifonos.

"Supongo que esta bien".-contestó con mucha sinceridad.-"Esta de viaje. Debe haberse ido esta mañana".

"¿Supones?"-preguntó con curiosidad al tecladista.- "Si que te preocupas, eh?"

"Sí lo sé".-le contestó con su enigmática sonrisa.- "Mika-san es una 'niña' grande ya".

"Ja! Si Mika-san te escuchará, seguro que te gritaría".-le dijo Noriko mientras se imaginaba a la temperamental Mika regañando a su marido.

"Claro".-contestó, mientras daba aviso a los sonidistas que estaba en el otro lado, para que se prepararan para grabar.

"Kumagoro quiere saber si te quedaras solo en casa".-dijo Kumagoro (Ryuchi) mientras se movía al lado de Tohma.

"Sí, me voy a quedar solo, Kuma-kun"-le respondió Tohma mientras comenzaba a tocar algunas notas.

"¿Podrás cuidarte tu solo?"-le dijo con sorna la mujer de cabellos morados.

"Yo SÉ cuidarme solo Noriko-chan".-le contestó dándole una significativa sonrisa.

"Bien, ya estamos listos para grabar!".- se escuchó del otro lado.

"Muy bien".-dijo esta vez Ryuichi con un tono muchísimo más serio, dando comienzo a la primera grabación del día…

* * *

Ambos grupos grabaron y ensayaron sus canciones. Shuichi (después de haber sobrevivido a la pistola de K) ya se preparaba para ir a su casa (SU casa, según el). los demás muchachos, también ya estaban guardando sus instrumentos y demás materiales, para ya irse a casa. Ya era casi de noche y casi la mayoría de los empleados estaban ya cansados después de un largo día de trabajo.

Los artistas eran los únicos que podían irse temprano, siempre y cuando no hubiese ningún evento importante de por medio. Dado que habría un concierto pronto, los muchachos de Bad Luck, se quedaron hasta tarde al igual que Nittle Grasper. El presidente de NG records le perdonó a Shuichi su falta de 'creatividad' para componer una canción y le ordenó que mejorara 'un poco' la canción, para no pasar vergüenza en el concierto.

"Ahhh! Qué largo día!".-decía Shuichi mientras estiraba sus brazos y caminaba hacia la salida.

"Nos ha quedado bien la grabación".-decía Suguro con una gran sonrisa.

"Sí tienes razón".-dijo Hiro al igual de emocionado que su compañero.

"Y lo bueno es que, Seguchi-san nos dejo más tiempo para la canción".-dijo esta vez Sakano.- "Espero que no nos falles, Shuichi-san".

"Síi, ya lo sé".-contestó con flojera.-"Haré mi mejor esfuerzo".

"Ojala, niño".-dijo K mirándolo por unos momentos. Aún estaba algo molesto, por la jugarreta que le hizo Shuichi en la mañana.

"Mañana temprano seguiremos ensayando".-dijo Sakano todos los del grupo.

"Sí. Además, pasado mañana tienen una entrevista".-les informó K.

"Ah…"-contestó Shuichi, sin darse cuenta.-"¿Dijiste una entrevista!".

"Sí".-le contestó, esta vez un poco más animado.- "La revista 'Famous'" (**N.A:** No se si existe esta revista, es un nombre inventado).

"¿En serio?".-dijo Suguro.-"Esa revista es famosa por publicar especiales de los mejores grupos de Japón".

"Qué emoción!"-decía Shuichi mientras revoloteaba por todo el lugar.

"Ya, ya bueno…"-decía Hiro para tratar de calmar a su hiperactivo amigo, pero se detuvo al notar que alguien salía de la oficina principal.

"Eh? Seguchi-san?"-preguntó Sakano, al instante se detuvo Shuichi que prácticamente ya estaba por treparse a las paredes.

El rubio simplemente volteó a ver a la reconocible voz de Sakano.

"Ah Sakano-san".-comenzó.-"Ya se van?".

"Sí, señor".-le respondió.-"Ya terminamos con los ensayos de hoy".

"Esta bien".- contestó Tohma mientras se dirigía a su secretaria y le daba las ultimas indicaciones.

"¿Y Ud. también se va Seguchi-san?"-preguntó Sakano.

"Eh?"-miró curiosamente a su empleado.-"Sí, así es. Mika-san, esta de viaje y yo debo ir a hacer unas cosas. Estaré solo por un tiempo".-dijo esto con una sonrisa forzosa. Algo no estaba bien en él.

"¿Podrá cuidarse solo?"-preguntó Shuichi, para después ser golpeado en la cabeza por K.

"No seas tan irrespetuoso".-le resondró K.

"No, esta bien, K-san".-le dijo Tohma.-"Y sí. Yo sé cuidarme, Shindo-san".-dijo esto ultimo, mientras le decía un 'buenas noches' a los muchachos y comenzaba a caminar hacia el elevador.

"Por cierto, Shindo-san"-dijo antes de entrar al ascensor.-"Dele mis saludos a Eiri-san. Espero que se encuentre bien".

"S-Sí, sí".-le respondió este algo confundido, al igual que sus demás compañeros, que estaban confundidos por tan espontáneo mensaje.

Y sin más que decir, se metió en el ascensor y apretando un botón, se cerraron las puertas. Cuando este comenzó a descender, Tohma se llevó una mano al rostro, tratándose de apoyar en ella. Su sonrisa había desaparecido y ahora mostraba una mueca de dolor. Había contenido ese dolor desde que salió de la oficina. No quería que los demás supieran que estaba algo 'cansado', al parecer. Arruinaría un poco su imagen.

Cuando llegó al sótano (el estacionamiento), se dirigió pesadamente hacía su deportivo rojo. Allí arrancó el motor y se dispuso a salir del estacionamiento. Para cuando estuvo ya en las pistas, colocó un poco de música. Como no habría nadie quien lo esperara en su casa, decidió manejar con tranquilidad. Se rió al escuchar que la emisora, pasaba una de las canciones de su grupo.

"Estos cansado de oír lo mismo".-se dijo.

Movió la perilla de la pequeña radio del auto para cambiar una estación. Encontró al fin, una de su agrado

"Eso esta mejor".-al escuchar un Blues norteamericano. Algo que le traía muchos recuerdos durante su estancia en Estados Unidos.

Dobló un par de calles y llegó hacia una zona residencial. Ya pocos automóviles andaban por esa zona. De por sí, no había muchos automóviles de día, que de noche ya casi estaba desierto.

Entró por la puerta levadiza del Garaje de su gran 'casa'. Se bajó del auto y espero a que las puertas se cerraran. Entró a la casa mediante una puerta que conectaba el Garaje hacia el interior. Subió pesadamente las escaleras que lo llevarían al primer piso de la casa. Dejó las llaves de su auto en la pequeña mesa que estaba en el recibidor.

El lugar estaba oscuro, pero como ya conocía todo sobre su hogar. Avanzó hasta lo que parecía ser la sala y encendió la luz, iluminando alguna parte del lugar. Se dirigió hacia las escaleras que estaban cerca de la sala y comenzó a subirlas.

Finalmente llegó a su dormitorio. Al amplio dormitorio que compartía con su tan adorada esposa. Dejó su portafolio a un lado y se dirigió hacia la gran cama. El lugar estaba oscuro. Las cortinas del dormitorio estaban cerradas, por lo que algunas luces de la ciudad entraban tenuemente.

Se sentó sobre la cama por unos momentos. Cuando su cuerpo se relajó, emitió un quejido y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Estaba cansado y tenía un increíble dolor de cabeza. Cerró sus ojos, puesto que no quería que nada lo perturbase o que incrementara su dolor de cabeza. Ya le había pasado eso antes. Talvez era un simple de dolor de cabeza que le pasaría pronto. Solo tenía que descansar un poco.

No tenía ganas de cocinar, ni de moverse, por lo que se quedó ahí recostado.

_En momentos como este, es cuando necesito a Mika…_

Para su suerte, su esposa no estaba. Se le había ocurrido la 'brillante' idea de ir a visitar a su padre a Kyoto, por lo que no regresaría hasta un par de días.

_Debo estar delirando…estoy pensando en mi esposa…_

Para él era algo raro, no pensaba mucho en ella. Siempre pensaba en otras cosas, pero nunca en su compañera de toda la vida.

_No lo sé, pero…la extraño?_

Se rió ante esto mientras habría los ojos y miraba hacia el techo del dormitorio. No era muy común en él sentir tales sensaciones. ¿Acaso la extrañaba?

Eso ya no le importó. Cogió su sombrero y lo dejo caer de la cama.

Dio un quejoso suspiro.

Solo esperaba que el dolor pasara pronto…

**

* * *

**

**Roar18-Duran17**


	3. Otro día

**LIBERACIÓN**

_Gravitation, sus personajes, historia y otros relacionados directamente a este anime, no son de mi propiedad. Cualquier parecido con esta historia, es pura coincidencia_.

**_Capítulo 3: Otro día:_**

Despertó abruptamente al escuchar el sonido que emitía el teléfono que estaba en su recamara. Su vista estaba ligeramente nublada. Sentía su cuerpo algo adolorido, talvez por la posición en la que había dormido. Cuando se levantó, se dio cuenta de algo.

Se quedó dormido. Ni siquiera se cambió de ropa.

A un lado estaba su sombrero, como mudo testigo de lo acontecido. Pensó que descansaría unos cinco minutos, la noche anterior, pero al parecer estaba tan cansado que se dejo llevar.

El teléfono sonaba, y para él, con muchísima fuerza. El dolor de cabeza ya había cesado, solo el dolor que recorría por todo su cuerpo, estaba aun latente. Maldijo un poco por lo bajo y trató de llegar al teléfono que se encontraba en la mesa de noche. Cogió todos los instrumentos que estaban ahí, menos la bocina del teléfono. Maldijo un poco y se sentó en la cama, para después frotarse el rostro con sus manos mientras el teléfono seguía sonando.

Finalmente, el sonido cesó. Probablemente la persona que llamaba ya se había agotado de esperar y por lo que había colgado.

_Pero, ¿quién habrá sido?_

Y el bendito teléfono sonó nuevamente. Esta vez (después de haber botado los demás accesorios que estaban sobre la mesa) se relajó, se levantó de la cama y cogió la bocina del teléfono.

"Buenos días".-contestó.

"Al fin!".-dijo la otra persona, parecía una mujer.-"He estado llamando desde hace varios minutos ¿Qué pasa?"

"Mika-san?"-preguntó al reconocer la voz.

"Claro que sí!"-le contestó.-"Acaso te has olvidado de mi?.

"No, no para nada".-le contestó mientras se formaba una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.-"Es que, no esperaba que llamaras tan temprano".

"¿Temprano?"-le contestó su esposa algo extrañada.-"Tohma, son más de las 8:00 am. ¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo?".

"Yo..".-comenzaba a decir mientras buscaba en el suelo entre todas las cosas, la alarma.

_Rayos! 8:25am. No coloqué la alarma…_

"Tohma?".-se escuchaba en la otra línea.-"Tohma ¿Estas ahí? Qué pasa?".

"Eh, nada".-decía mientras aun sostenía el reloj en sus manos.-"Es que tuve que revisar unos papeles y me quede despierto toda la noche. Recién he podido dormir hace unas horas".-dijo esto ultimo mientras se reía algo nervioso.

"Siempre pensando en el trabajo…".-le dijo en tono irónico.-"Debes cuidarte. Mucho trabajo puede hacerte daño".

"Sí, lo sé Mika-san".-le contestó dando un pesado suspiro mientras se sentaba sobre la cama y dejaba caer el reloj de sus manos.

"Y…me has extrañado?".-le preguntó. Al parecer la mujer quería darle un toque de magia.

"Si".-contestó, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa. Él ya conocía ese juego.-"¿Y tú?"

"Sí, y mucho".-le contestó Mika.

Tohma podía asegurar de que ella estaba sonriendo, como si lo que él dijo lo sientiese en sus entrañas. Para él decir ese tipo de cosas, era como un compromiso. Algo que habia pactado desde que se casaron. Era como un tradición. Un típico matrimonio japonés…

"¿Cómo esta tu padre?".-le preguntó, cambiando de tema.

"Esta bien".-contestó.- "Aún tiene la loca idea de casar a Eiri con Ayaka-san".

"Ja! Me gustaría ver cuando lo logre".-le dijo.-"Eiri-san, no parece ser un hombre para matrimonio".

"Claro, porque a ese solo le gustan los mocosos escandalosos".-le respondió seguida por una carcajada.

"Sí, bueno…"-dijo .-"Bueno, tengo que colgar. Es tarde".-dijo esto ultimo. Quería terminar con la conversación.

"Estaré llegando en la semana entrante".-le informó su esposa.-"Tengo que hacer algunos informes y hacer otros trabajos. Ojalá pueda llegar pronto".

"Esta bien".-contestó Tohma asintiendo.-"Estaré esperándote".

"De acuerdo".-le dijo.-"Te quiero"

"Lo sé".-contestó, con sequedad.-"Adios".

"Adios".-dijo esta y colgó.

Después de que su conversación terminara, Tohma se quedó sentado unos minutos más. La llamada de su esposa fue algo que no esperaba. Talvez eso de que lo extrañaba era cierto, talvez si se trataba de una verdad. Él sabía que estaba enamorada de él ¿Y quién no? Era guapo, exitoso, adinerado. Talvez era un toque de egoísmo, pero era lo que podría ocurrir.

Dejo de esos pensamientos y volvió a mirar el reloj quien estaba aún en el suelo.

8:35am. Cada vez se hacía tarde.

"Bueno, es hora de un baño".-se dijo con una ligera sonrisa y se levantaba, como si se encontrase con mucho animo. Se quitó toda la ropa que aún llevaba puesta desde ayer, solo quedando con unos bóxers de color azul oscuro para después dirigirse al baño. Donde se daría un buen 'regaderazo' y se quitaría toda esa pereza.

Cuando terminó, salió del baño cubierto por una toalla y se dirigió a su closet, donde cogió vestimenta nueva para ponerse. Se roció con desodorante para cuerpo, se colocó su nueva vestimenta y se arregló el cabello. Por ultimo se coloco un par de guantes negros y su infaltable sombrero. Después de eso, abandonó la casa, sobre su deportivo rojo.

Condujo por las calles, mientras escuchaba las noticias por la radio. No le habia dado tiempo de tomar algo en su casa, por lo que tomaría algo cuando llegase a NG Records.

Finalmente, llegó hasta el aparcamiento, donde estacionó su automóvil para después salir y dirigirse al ascensor. En el ascenso, trató de concentrarse en su trabajo y de recodar todas las cosas que tenía que hacer ese día. Ya llegando casi al ultimo de los pisos. Sacó de su sacó un caja de goma de mascar. Cogió uno de allí y se lo colocó en la boca, comenzando a masticarlo. Guardo en su lugar aquel paquete y al producirse el sonido que anunciaba su llegada, salió rápido del ascensor preparado para un día más y luciendo una de sus mejores sonrisas.

"Buen día Sr. Seguchi".-dijo una señorita que lo vio al salir del ascensor.

"Buen día".-le contestó con su tan misteriosa y cautivante sonrisa.

"Buen día, Seguchi-san".-dijo un hombre con terno. Al parecer era otro empleado del lugar.

"Buen día"-contestaba mientras saludaba con la mano, como si se tratase de una estrella, saludando a su fans. Y así estuvo saludando a todos lo que le saludaban. Después de ello, llego hasta donde estaba su secretaria, quien estaba haciendo alguna llamada. Al divisar a su jefe, dejo la bocina a un lado y saludo con una ligera sonrisa al rubio. La señorita, se inclinó un poco para recoger de su amplio escritorio, para recoger el correo de Tohma y después dárselo en sus manos.

"Gracias".-dijo este, dándole una nueva sonrisa. Finalmente, se dirigió a su oficina.

"Buen día, Seguchi-san".-escuchó.

"Ah! Sakano-san".-dijo al reconocer a su casi amigo.-"K-san Buen día".

"Buen día".-le contestó con una ligera sonrisa.

"Hemos estado esperándole, señor".-decía Sakano, mientras comenzaba a caminar siguiendo a Tohma quien ya estaba entrando a su oficina.

"Disculpa,".-le contestó mientras colocaba su portafolio sobre la mesa y se sacaba el sombrero, para dejarlo, también, en la mesa.- "Tuve que hacer algunos asuntos importantes".

"Entiendo, jefe".-dijo este convencido de la respuesta.

"Y bueno…¿De qué se trata?".-dijo Tohma mientras se sentaba en su asiento y les indicaba a los dos hombres a sentarse en los muebles que estaban al frente de él.-"¿Querían decirme algo?".

"Sí".-decía Sakano mientras se sentaba.- "Ya tenemos casi todo listo para el concierto. Solo falta la aprobación de la canción hecha por Shuichi".

"Ya terminó?"-preguntó Tohma.

"Sí…al menos, eso creo".-dijo algo nervioso mientras miraba de reojo a K quien también estaba con las dudas.

"Ya veo".-dijo mientras daba un ligero suspiro.-"Ya que ustedes dos están aquí, tengo que decirles algo".

"Sí jefe".-decía Sakano, mientras se acomodaba en el mueble y se preparaba a escuchar a su ahora serio jefe.-"¿De qué se trata?".

"¿Saben por lo que he decidido hacer este concierto simultaneo?".-preguntó el rubio mirando a los dos. Estos solo asintieron.

"Bien…".-dijo levantándose de su asiento y mirando hacia su gran ventanal.-"Sí este concierto sale como lo espero…saldremos de gira por todo el país".

Eso impresionó mucho a Sakano que casi se atora con su propia saliva. K tampoco daba crédito a lo que oía ¿Había dicho gira?

"Je-Jefe, ¿esta seguro?"-decía Sakano con un tono más nervioso y algo chillón mientras se levantaba de su asiento.-"Ellos no están preparados, no podrán, se ...".

"Que? ¿Acaso no confías en la capacidad de ellos?"-le preguntó Tohma mientras se reía un poco.-"Tranquilo Sakano-san. Estoy seguro que lo harán bien. Además…".-decía mientras se sentaba nuevamente en su asiento.-"Nittle Grasper no hubiera resurgido sin la llegada de ellos. Ryuchi sabía muy bien, que había un rival digno de él. Nittle Grasper estará allí para llevar a Bad Luck a otros limites".-dijo esto ultimo mientras el productor de lentes se sentaba en el asiento.

"¿Y tú K-san?"-preguntó esta vez al rubio con coleta.-"¿Estas de acuerdo?".

El rubio solo esbozo una sonrisa mientras cruzaba sus brazos. Al parecer estaba en mutuo acuerdo.

"Sí, será bueno para esos mocosos".-decía con su clásico acento.-"Esto los ayudará en su carrera y a desarrollarse como profesionales. Sobre todo a Shuichi. Ese niño tiene mucho potencial sin duda alguna…".-decía.

"Además…".-siguió.-"No hay nadie quien se oponga a tus decisiones".-dijo esta vez con sorna al líder de NG Records.

"Así, me gusta".-dijo este esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción y se recostaba en su sillón. Después de eso, los tres hombres se rieron ante esto, quitándose un poco la tensión.

"Bueno,".-dijo después que se repuso de la risa.-"K-san, diles a Shuichi y a los demás que vengan. Tengo que ver la canción que ha compuesto".

"Esta bien…".-dijo este mientras se levantaba y salía del lugar.

"Por cierto…".-dijo antes de que el rubio saliese.-"Mantengalo en secreto. No quiero que se emocione tanto por algo que talvez no pase".

"Ahora si habrás escrito la canción, ¿no?".-le decía Hiro a Shuichi, quien estaba recostado, sobre la mesa que estaba cerca al la salida principal del edificio. Su amigo, se encontraba al frente de él.

"Aquí esta".-dijo sin levantar su cabeza mientras le daba un papel.

"Ahora si esta bueno".-decía con un poco más de ánimos su amigo mientras sostenía el papel en una de sus manos.- "Esta mejor que el día de ayer. Solo falta que Seguchi-san la apruebe".

"Sí no lo acepta me moriré".-dijo levantándose pesadamente, dando a notar unas grandes ojeras sobre debajo de sus ojos.-"Estuve toda la noche trabajando en ella".

"Sí se nota…".-dijo su amigo para después ver como Shuichi, volvía su posición anterior.

"Tuviste casi más de una semana para hacerla".-le dijo mientras trataba de ver el rostro del pelirosa.-"Espero que Yuki no te haya distraído ahora, eh?".-dijo esto ultimo con algo de sorna.

"No metas a mi Yuki en esto".-dijo levantando un mano en forma de advertencia.- "El pobre no ha tenido tiempo de hacer nada…pobrecito!".-dijo esto ultimo mientras levantaba su rostro y mostraba sus ojos de 'perro abandonado'.

"Sí, claro. ¬¬".-solo pudo decir, mientras apoyaba su rostro con una mano.

"Estoy cansaaaaao".-dijo el pelirosa mientras volvía a su anterior posición.

"Shuichi-san, Nakano-san!".-se escuchó. Era Suguro quien les estaba llamando. Estaba acercándose a la mesa donde se encontraban.-"Al fin los encuentro. K-san quiere hablar con nosotros".-les informó.

"¿Sobre qué?.-preguntó Hiro.

"No lo sé. Solo dijo que quiere hablarnos".

"Ahh entonces que se espere".-dijo Shuichi sin darle importancia y siguió larga siesta.

"¿Qué has dicho niño?".-se escuchó decir. Shuichi se quedó casi tieso mientras sentía como el cañón del revolver apuntaba su cabeza.

"Que si iremos!".-dijo el pelirosa levantando su cabeza súbitamente y mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Muy bien".-dijo K satisfecho guardando su revolver en su funda.-"¿Y la canción? La tienen lista?"

"Aquí estaaaa!".-dijo Shuichi levantando esta vez con orgullo la hoja de papel que había quedado encima de la mesa.

"A ver…".-dijo K mientras cogía el papel y leía.-"Sí, esta muy bien, chico. Ahora veámonos".-dijo esto mientras se movía y lanzaba el papel.

"Oiga! No sabe lo que me costó hacerla!".-dijo Shuichi cogiendo el papel antes de que cayese al suelo.

K no contestó y siguió avanzando. Los demás muchachos ante tal actitud, decidieron seguir a su manager.

"Oiga, K-san".-preguntó Hiro.-"¿Para qué quería vernos?".

"Seguchi-san, quiere verlos".-le contestó aun caminando.-"Quiere ver lo de la nueva canción".

"¿En serio?".-dijo Shuichi, muy intrigado.-"Ya sabía yo que pasaría esto".

"¿Qué?".-le preguntó algo intrigado.

"No, nada jeje".- dijo riéndose un poco. La verdad era que no se esperaba tal noticia tan pronto.

"Bueno, espero que le agrade".-dijo el rubio esbozando una ligera sonrisa y abriendo la puerta de la oficina a la cual ya habían llegado.- "Pasen".

Cuando entraron a la oficina, vieron a Sakano y Tohma conversando amenamente. Sin ningún tipo de tensión alguna.

"Ah! Shindo-san".-dijo Tohma al notar la presencia del grupo.- "Pasen por favor".

"Bue-buenos días, Seguchi-san".-dijo Shuichi con algo de nerviosismo mientras se acercaba al dueño de la disquera. El rubio al n otra esto, esbozo una sonrisa mas amplia.

"Tranquilo, Shindo-san".-le dijo el rubio mientras se apoyaba sobre sus codos en el escritorio.-"No le voy a morder".

"Ah jajajaja".-solo pudo reírse nerviosamente, mientras que su dos compañeros se morían de la vergüenza.

"Así que, ya tienes la canción que te pedí, verdad?".-le preguntó directamente.

"Sí!".-contestó.

"Muy bien".-dijo este mientras esbozaba una calida sonrisa. Después de ello hubo un gran silencio. Solo podía escucharse el tic-tac del reloj.

"¿Y bien?".-dijo aún con la sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Y bien qué señor?".-le preguntó el cantante.

"La canción, Shindo-san".-dijo aún sonriendo.

"¿La la canción?".-volvió a preguntar, un tanto confundido.

"Sí, Shindo-san".-le repitió.

"¿Cuál canción?".-sin duda estaba con muchas ganas de bromear.

"Shindo-san…"-le advirtió Tohma. Una de las venas de su cabeza comenzaba a notarse y su sonrisa se hacia forzada.

"Te dice que le des la canción, Shuichi!".-le gritó K para después darle un golpe en la cabeza

"Aquí esta…"-dijo al momento que se formaba un bulto enorme en su cabeza.

"Veamos…".-dijo mientras sacaba sus lentes y se los colocaba para leer.

Después de aquello, Tohma siguió leyendo. A pesar que se veía corta, Tohma trataba de encontrar el significado de la canción. Talvez trataba de interpretar lo que significaba, por lo que darle una canción era pare que estuviese minutos releyéndola.

Los otros tres muchachos comenzaron a moverse en sus sitios, en especial Shuichi, quien ya prácticamente esta durmiendo en el hombro de Suguro. Sakano y K solo estuvieron ahí, esperando a Tohma terminara su tan 'larga' lectura.

Suguro, ya estaba molesto. Trataba de alejar en su modo mas educado, a Shuichi y su saliva que ya escurría de sus labios. Estuvo pasándoselo a Hiro y este a su vez a Suguro, de tal manera que el cantante estaba tambaleándose entre los dos.

"Muy bien".-dijo Tohma finalmente mientras dejaba a un lado la hoja y se sacaba los lentes. Esto hizo que Shuichi se despertara abruptamente sin antes atragantarse un poco con su saliva. Tosió un par de veces para después ser golpeado por la espalda, por Hiro, que un poco más y mandaba hacia delante al chico más pequeño.

"Veo que todo esta bien".-dijo Tohma sonriendo un poco.-"Parece que has tenido mucha inspiración, Shindo-san".- dijo esto ultimo. En eso frunció un poco su ceño. Todo fue de golpe, tanto que ni los demás presentes se dieron cuenta. Trató de calmarse y volvió a esbozar su sonrisa.

"Gracias".-respondió muy feliz.

"Espero que ya empiecen a ensayar con esta nueva canción".-le mencionó mientras le devolvía el papel a Shuichi.- "Queda poco tiempo para el concierto. Así que hagan todo su esfuerzo para que salga bien".

"Sí, jefe".-dijeron los tres con una gran sonrisa.

"Bien.".-dijo esta vez, mientras su sonrisa se desaparecía lentamente.-"Sakano-san, K-san ya pueden irse.".-les dijo mirándolos para después voltear su mirada al grupo de jóvenes.-"Ustedes también pueden retirarse. Tienen mucho trabajo que hacer".

Después de que todos dieran sus agradecimientos y sus despedidas. La oficina quedó casi vacía. Solo estaba Tohma quien se había quedado quieto en su silla, mirando la puerta por donde habían salido sus empleados. Su sonrisa ya se había desaparecido. Después de medio minuto, como si su cuerpo hubiese regresado a la vida, apretó uno de los botones que estaban en el teléfono de su oficina.

"Señorita, por favor, trái un vaso con agua y un analgésico".-le informó, recibiendo un 'imediatamente, señor Seguchi' como respuesta.

Después de ello, se recostó en su asiento y giro en el, de tal manera que ahora veía hacia su ventanal. Una mueca de dolor comenzó a posarse sobre su rostro. Colocó una mano sobre su frente, mientras respiraba agitadamente. Algo no estaba bien. Continuamente estaba teniendo dolores de cabeza. Temía que fuese algo nada bueno, pero no había ido a ningún medico dado a su trabajo. No podía permitir que vieran su flaqueza no en estos momentos, tan importantes para la disquera.

Suspiró pesadamente y abrió los ojos. Sintió como la luz entraba a sus ojos provocando mayor intensidad a su dolor de cabeza.

_Mañana iré al médico. Por ahora solo esperaré que acabe el día_.

Y sin más ni menos, cerró nuevamente sus ojos, esperando que todo pasara. Que todo se calmara.

Después de todo, era un día como cualquiera.

_**Roar18-Duran17:**_

_Disculpen la demora. Escribo algo lento esto, porque tengo otros fics pendientes. Disculpas nuevamente…'_


	4. Enfermo?

**LIBERACIÓN**

_Gravitation, sus personajes, historia y otros relacionados directamente a este anime, no son de mi propiedad. Cualquier parecido con esta historia, es pura coincidencia_.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Capítulo 4: Enfermo…:_**

Al día siguiente fue terrible para él. Llegó a su trabajo con un rostro que posiblemente, asustaría a medio mundo. No fue al médico como se había propuesto. A pesar que salió de su trabajo temprano, no fue al médico. En su lugar fue al tan conocido bar para tomar algo que le 'calmara' el dolor de cabeza que aún permanecía y, de paso, calmaba su sed en tan caluroso día.

Pero ese día no era como el de ayer. No comprendía estos cambios meteorológicos, pero ¿cómo podía cambiar de un sol radiante a un frió gris? No le tomo mucha importancia. Sin embargo, este cambio le había costado algo: su salud. Estaba con gripe. Al menos eso pensaba, el dolor de cabeza había vuelto y para colmo estaba con la garganta que le dolía, la nariz 'congestionada', tosiendo a cada momento y con aspecto que no podía ayudarle del todo.

Cuando salía del ascensor del edificio, notó que muchas personas lo observaban. ¿Tenía tan mal aspecto?

Caminó y no saludo a nadie. Tosía de vez en cuando, para evitar que sus empleados viesen en el estado en que se encontraba. Se tambaleo un poco, mientras caminaba y trataba de mirar al frente lo mayor posible. No podía evitar que su cabeza se agachara, en señal de cansancio. No podía evitar toser, ahora. No podía evitar que su maletín acentuase mas el tambaleo que su cuerpo hacia.

Llegó al escritorio de su secretaria. Estaba tan enfermo que su garganta apenas y podía dejar que algunas palabras saliesen. La joven se preocupo mucho. El rubio no podía hablar con claridad, pero dedujo que estaría pidiéndole su correo habitual. La joven, le entregó lo que acostumbraba a darle y también, le dio un sobre. Al parecer se trataba de algo importante.

"Gracias".-dijo, en un modo casi audible. La 'congestion' que había en su garganta, estaba impidiéndole hablar con claridad y el picor que sentía lo obligaba a toser.

La señorita asintió en reverencia, pero la preocupación no abandono su rostro en ningún momento. El rubio simplemente cogió las cosas y se dirigió a su despacho.

Dentro de él, se quitó su saco y dejo a un lado su sombreo. A duras penas logro levantar el brazo para dejar su maleta y sus demás papeles. Se sentó en su silla y dio largo suspiro. Se ría ligeramente. Al parecer disfrutaba de su condición.

Creo que tengo fiebre.-pensaba al tocar su frente y al sentir como esta se encontraba algo caliente. No le prestó mucha importancia y se recostó en su asiento. Podía oír como sus pulmones hacían el esfuerzo de adquirir aire. Su pecho sin duda alguna parecía lo mas afectado, pero al igual que siempre, no le dio importancia.

Abrió sus ojos y miró hacia su corre. Talvez un poco de lectura calmaría sus ya enfermos órganos.

Cogió lo que solía leer: revistas, invitaciones, revistas, impuestos, cartas, revistas, cartas, impuestos, impuestos, invitaciones, y…oh sorpresa! una revista. Dejo todo eso a un lado y procedió a revisar el sobre que le entregó su secretaria. Miró el sobre y se dio cuenta de su ligereza. Talvez se trataba de otra de sus tantas invitaciones a un concierto, reunión, conferencia o lo que sea.

Lo dejo a un lado y se recostó sobre su escritorio. Estaba cansado. No podía evitar toser, pues la garganta le 'picaba' y el sonido que hacia sus pulmones no era nada bueno. Cuando finalmente, pensó que podría descansar un poco, sin que nadie se diese cuenta, escuchó el chirrido de la puerta. Se levantó de golpe y espero a ver a la persona que entraría. Para su sorpresa no vio a nadie, al principio. Fue entonces que apareció lentamente la cabeza de un conejo rosa…

"Kuma-kun".-dijo riéndose un poco.

"Hola Tohma!".-dijo esta vez Ryuchi quien apareció con cargando al muñeco rosa y moviendo la 'mano' de este en forma de saludo.

"Buen día, Ryuchi-kun".-dijo dándole una amable sonrisa.

"Kumagoro te ha estado esperando, na no da".-dijo este acercándose muy animadamente con su muñeco.

"Así?".-preguntó al ver ya a su amigo a su lado.-"¿Para qué?"

"¿Qué? Ya lo olvidaste?".-dijo esta vez Ryuchi quien mantenía en sus brazos a su tan adorado muñeco.-"Mmm".-dijo en una postura mas seria y tratando de pensar.- "AH Kumagoro, Tohma es un olvidadizo no es verdad?".-le decía a su muñeco, mientras recuperaba su tan energizante sonrisa.

"Jajaja, si me acuerdo, si me acuerdo".-dijo este mientras se reía un poco, pero al hacerlo comenzó a toser. Eso preocupo ligeramente a Ryuchi. El rubio a notar esta preocupación, trató de que su tos cesara.

"Oye, Tohma. Estas bien?".-decía a un con su rostro infantil y con la preocupación sobre su rostro.

"Sí, lo estoy Ryuchi-kun".-dijo este mientras adoptaba su anterior posición y esbozaba su tan misteriosa sonrisa.

El chico no hizo nada más que poner su carita de perro desvalido y se abalanzo sobre Tohma

"Ahhh preocupaste a Kumagoro. Kumagoro se preocupo!".-deciía mientras movía al muñeco de tal manera que abrazara la cabeza del pobre rubio.

"Sí, lo siento Kuma-kun, lo siento!".-decía mientras trataba desesperadamente sacarse al dichoso muñeco y de paso Ryuichi, quien ya estaba encima del escritorio.

"Aja! Aquí estabas niño".-se escuchó decir. Era Noriko quien estaba entrando al salón. Pero se detuvo al ver como su tan serio amigo, estaba siendo atacado por un conejo rosado. Se rió un poco ante tal escena. El rubio al parecer habia perdido toda su compostura mientras trataba de 'despegarse' de la cara al muñeco.

"Ya, ya déjalo".-dijo Noriko mientras se acercaba al escritorio y jalaba de una de las orejas del cantante para que quitase de encima al muñeco.

"OWwww! Eres mala, Noriko-chan".-decía mientras lo sepraba y hacia su berrinche.

"Deja de estar molestando a Tohma no vez que esta ocupado?".-le regaño después de haberlo soltado.

"KUMAGORO BEAM!".-dijo el muchacho en su mejor modo infantil para después lanzarle con fuerza al muñeco quien impactó con la cara de Noriko.

La mujer de cabellos lila no pudo hacer nada más que fruncir su seño y mirar con ira a su compañero.

"Ahora si te fregaste!".-se escuchó mientras se abalanzaba sobre el muchacho, quien después quedo atrapado entre los brazos y dientes de la chica, quien le daba coscorrones en la cabeza.

"Noriko-chan es mala! Noriko-chan es malaaaaa!".-decía mientras aun era castigado por la tecladista.

Tohma no pudo evitar reírse ante tal situación. El pobre de Ryuichi estaba atrapado entre las cachetadas que recibía de su joven compañera. Se rió tanto, que para su suerte, la tos volvió a molestarle. Fue cuando entonces los dos 'contendientes' dejaron de golpearse. el muñeco había quedado entre ellos, casi hecho jirones, mientras Noriko jalaba la boca de Ryuichi y este trataba de ahogarla.

Tohma comenzaba a toser nuevamente.

Pero esta vez era un poco más fuerte de lo acostumbrado, parecía como si estuviese apunto de ahogarse. Su rostro se había puesto rojo y sus ojos estaban casi de la misma tonalidad.

"¿Tohma? Estas bien?".-preguntó Noriko muy preocupada.

"Sí…".-decía mientras trataba de calmar su tos.-"Lo estoy, es solo que me entró a la garganta una pelusa de Kuma-kun".-dijo esto ultimo riéndose un poco.

"¿En serio?".

"Sí, no te preocupes Noriko-chan".-dijo riéndose un poco más.

"Ahhhh lo que pasa es que Tohma necesita un abrazooooo!".-dijo Ryuichi lanzándose otra vez con el muñeco en la cabeza de Tohma.

El rubio pudo hacer nada más que reírse…

* * *

Ahora se encontraban en el estudio. Noriko le indicó que tenían que ensayar para el concierto que se realizaría a la semana que entraba. A pesar de que su cuerpo se encontraba en un estado desastroso, el muchacho rubio solo asintió y se dirigió al escenario que tenia el estudio. Era con espacio suficiente para simular un pequeño concierto. 

Todo el personal ya estaba listo. Algunos estaban haciendo los últimos ajustes al equipo de sonido, colocando cables, instrumentos, etc. Algunos estaban con otros instrumentos, que no pertenecían al grupo Nittle Grasper, pues, los 'mezacladores' de los teclados no podían producir bien unos sonidos.

A los costados, estaban los teclados que usarían Noriko y Tohma respectivamente, y en el centro estaba la batuta donde estaba el micrófono, preparado para recibir al mejor, aunque algo infantil, Ryuichi.

Como siempre el chico con conejo rosa en brazos, se subió al escenario. Jugando con su muñeco rosa, fingiendo que el conejo seria el que cantaría. Noriko se colocó al lado del teclado, mientras se colocaba un pequeño micrófono en los labios. Tohma se colocó al lado de los dos teclados que estaba a sus costados.

Noriko, era la que se encargaba de tocar los acordes necesarios para que la música saliese a la perfección. Tohma era el que realizaba las mezclas. Él era el que realizaba las combinaciones, para que 'sutituyera' todo lo que les faltaba. Tocaba pero estaba más preocupado de que la canción saliese bien.

En cuanto Ryuichi, solo podía decirse que se ponía nervioso en el escenario antes de cantar. Talvez era el pánico escénico que no superaba aun, pero todos esos temores se iban cuando comenzaba a cantar. En los ensayos actuaba normal, sin ningun tipo de preocupación. Pero antes de filmar un video o de estar en un concierto, estaba nervioso. Era algo que sus amigos, les sorprendía.

Los ensayos siguieron su curso. Nadie notó que Tohma estaba ardiendo en fiebre. El rubio tampoco, notó que esta incrementaba. Pensó que era por la 'gripe' que tenía, asi que no le dio importancia.

A pesar de estar enfermo, el muchacho tocaba con gran maestría. Sin duda había nacido con el don para tocar música. Tosía de vez en cuando y cuando lo hacia lo hacia muy fuerte. Trató de ahogar la tos que se formaba en su garganta. No quería ser interrogado con preguntas de '¿Estas bien?' o ¿Te encuentras bien?' eso le molestaba mucho.

No pudo evitar sentirse algo asfixiado en el lugar. A pesar de ser un lugar relativamente grande, la cantidad de gente que había en el escenario era mayor, por lo que (según él) le quitaba el aire.

Todo esta normal, hasta que comenzó a haber unos errores en las canciones. Primero los errores no se notaron mucho. Luego los errores se convirtieron en 'errores técnicos' que hacían que la canción se detuviese por unos segundos. Finalmente, se volvieron errores garrafales (terribles).

¿Y todo esto donde radicaba? En Tohma, por supuesto. El muchacho ya no veía ni oía bien lo que tocaba. Cuando creía que era 'do' era 're' y viceversa. Cuando creía que estaba bajo, incrementaba el sonido provocando que fuese más ondo o más agudo.

Noriko sabía que eso no eran errores técnicos. Sabía que Tohma estaba equivocándose, pero los empleados jamás dirían que era errores del rubio, porque seguro le temían. Ryuichi, a pesar de estar algo distraído en Kumagoro, pudo notar esto también. El ánimo que estaba en su rostro, se volvió en preocupación.

"Ya es suficiente!".-dijo Noriko cansada.-"Hemos ensayado durante horas. Descansemos un poco".-decía con el propósito de que el rubio descansara. No se veía nada bien.

Los demás técnicos asintieron y comenzaron a revisar todos los instrumentos y equipos de sonido. Noriko y Ryuchi se quedaron en el escenario. Noriko revisaba las notas y Ryuchi estaba jugando al 'avioncito' con Kumagoro. En cuanto a Tohma, parecía que se estaba 'apoyando' sobre el teclado. Pues se había quedado en esa posición desde que comenzó el descanso.

"Estas bien, Tohma?".-preguntó Noriko algo consternada.

"Sí, lo estoy".-le respondió con su clásica sonrisa. Algo podía notarse era que se trataba de una sonrisa forzosa. La voz del rubio apenas y era audible. Estaba 'ronco'.

"No suenas nada bien".-dijo esta vez más preocupada y algo impactada. Apenas y podía escucharlo!

"Estoy bien".-dijo molesto. Pero se retractó al notar como su amiga quedaba algo intimidada por su respuesta.-"Yo…iré un rato a mi oficina".-dijo esto ultimo en forma de disculpa y comenzaba a salir del escenario.

"Oye Tohma no esta bien, na no da".-dijo un preocupado Ryuichi, quien llevaba en sus manos a Kumagoro. El muñeco parecía sin vida esta vez.

Era cierto, Tohma estaba mareado. Cuando bajaba las pequeñas escaleras del escenario, sintió como si se encontrase en un abismo. Se sacudió la cabeza tratando de aclarar su visión y bajo con cuidado cada escalón. Cuando llegó sintió mucho alivio y siguió caminando.

Hasta que sucedió…

El rubio comenzó a sentir que le faltaba el aire. No sentía el aire pasar por sus pulmones. Se sentía como si un trozo de carne se hubiese atorado en su garganta. Abrió su boca tratando de absorber el aire, pero no llegaba. Al no sentir mucho aire, se apoyo en los muros del escenario tratando de seguir caminando en busca de aire. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta

Se estaba ahogando.

Comenzó a golpearse violentamente el pecho. Tenía que avisarles a sus amigos que estaban a escasos metro de él. Se golpeo y golpeo el pecho, para que supiesen su problema. El pobre no podía siquiera hablar. Su voz ahogaba en su intento desesperado por tener algo de aire y el golpeteo a su pecho era constante.

Noriko fue la primera en darse cuenta, al ver como el rubio se golpeaba el pecho desesperadamente. Le preguntó que le ocurría, pero rubio no contestaba. Este se volteo súbitamente provocando que su sombrero cayese al suelo.

Cuando la chica de cabellos morados se acercó, fue todo demasiado lento para ella.

Solo pudo ver como las rodillas del rubio chocaban contra el suelo, y su cuerpo casi sin vida, caía al suelo…

**

* * *

**

**Roar18-Duran17: **

REviews por favor…deseo la opinion de ustedes :)


	5. Vacaciones

**LIBERACIÓN**

_Gravitation, sus personajes, historia y otros relacionados directamente a este anime, no son de mi propiedad. Cualquier parecido con esta historia, es pura coincidencia_.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Capítulo 5: Vacaciones…:_**

El grupo de muchachos estaban concentrándose en el estrecho pabellón del hospital, esperando angustiosamente la salida del médico.

Había pasado treinta minutos desde que Tohma Seguchi se había desmayado en el escenario de la disquera.

Noriko, quien era la más angustiada, fue en su ayuda. Se aterró muchísimo al notar la ardiente fiebre del muchacho y de la desesperación, de no poder encontrar su pulso.

Ryuichi dejo por unos momentos su lado infantil y ayudo a Noriko a auxiliar al rubio, quien ya estaba casi muerto. La mujer de cabellos púrpuras le dio un poco de aire al muchacho (respiración boca a boca) pues notó el ahogamiento de este.

Los demás empleados de la disquera, se apresuraron para llamar a la ambulancia, para que se llevaran al rubio inmediatamente.

Y ahora, estaba ahí, en el hospital. Frente a lo que parecía ser el pabellón de urgencias. Había un tumulto de gente que corría de aquí para allá. Muchos eran enfermeras, médicos y otro personal. Algunos eran chismosos quienes lograron divisar al rubio y lo reconocieron como el tecladista de Nittle Grasper, pero fueron dispersados por algunos miembros de seguridad, y por los mismos muchachos del grupo.

Shuichi y los demás estaban ahí, también. Se enteraron mediante Sakano, quien salió casi a la carrera para ver a su 'jefe'. K no lo entendió bien, pero cuando supo del incidente, también siguió a Sakano. Los otros tres jóvenes, no supieron nada y simplemente los siguieron. Fue recién en el hospital donde se enteraron de lo ocurrido.

Shuichi llamó a Yuki, pues el era el único 'pariente' de Tohma. Necesitaban a alguien cercano a él para que realizaran el papeleo respectivo.

El novelista, a mala gana, fue al hospital, donde encontró a un 'muy alterado' Shuichi y a los demás miembros del grupo.

Yuki tenía que informarle a su hermana de lo ocurrido, pues de todas formas, necesitaban a un pariente de Tohma y dado que no había más, necesitaban a su esposa.

Sakano parecía algo afectado y triste. El no poder haber estado ahí para ayudarle antes de que todo eso pasase, le hacía sentir un sentimiento de culpa.

K estaba algo más calmado que el productor. Estaba preocupado, sin duda alguna, pero no podía expresar más de lo que sentía. Le daba pena que el rubio tuviese más importancia por su empresa que por su propia salud. Pero agradecía al cielo, de que se haya desmayado en la disquera, pues de haberlo hecho en su casa, de seguro nadie lo encontraría.

Shuichi, solo pudo sentirse algo preocupado. Tenia abrazando constantemente al rubio novelista, quien estaba tratando de fumar un poco en un lugar, donde obviamente, estaba prohibido.

Hiro y Suguro, solo podía andar por ahí, para calmar sus nervios. Hiro no estaba tan preocupado como los demás, pero Suguro sí. El podría haber hecho todo el papeleo que tanto exigía el hospital, pero (hay que ser sinceros) era menor de edad, a pesar que sea el pariente más cercano.

Noriko estaba nerviosa e impaciente. El médico que atendía a Tohma no regresaba. Había visto unas escenas del intento de 'resusitacion' de Tohma, la cual la obligo a mirar a otro lado. El muchacho se veía casi pálido. La fiebre probablemente se había desaparecido, al igual (casi) que su vida.

Ryuichi, había estado algo más tranquilo de que de costumbre. Sostenía a su casi inanimado muñeco entre sus brazos. Miraba al suelo mientras se apoyaba en la pared del pabellón. Estaba triste. Se veía dulcemente triste, para algunos. El torrente de emociones que pasaba por su rostro era indescriptible.

Fue entonces que todo el mundo comenzó a mirar a la entrada del pabellón. Algo o alguien estaba acercándose, 'quitandose' de encima a todo lo que se le acercaba. Los demás jóvenes comenzaron a tragar saliva y miraron a lo que parecía ser una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños y un excelente maquillaje que cubría la desesperación y amargura en su rostro.

"¿Qué pasó!".-preguntó.

"Mi-Mika-san".-dijo Shuichi algo nervioso mientras trataba de contener a la mujer.-"Seguchi-san, esta en la sala de urgencias. Lo están atendiendo".

"A ti no te pregunté, mocoso!".-dijo algo molesta mientras con una mano lo 'agachaba' al suelo al muchacho.

"Pe-pero eso fue lo que pasó, Mika-san".-le dijo Suguro también algo nervioso mientras calmaba a la mujer.-"Estan atendiéndolo ahora".

"Pero¿Qué fue lo que pasó".-volvió a preguntar. Estaba vez Noriko decidió hablar, pues fue la que vio todo.

"Mika, tranquilízate".-le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba de los hombros y la llevaba a otro lado del pabellón.-"Lo que pasó fue que Tohma se desmayó en el escenario, en la disquera. Lo trajeron al hospital para que lo vieran. No se lo que pasó".

"Pero¿Qué le pasó?".-preguntaba.

"Parecía estar enfermo".-dijo Noriko, admitiendo que no podía ocultar nada a la esposa de su amigo.

"Pero ¿Qué no pudieron decirle!".-dijo esta vez gritando y miraba a todos los presentes quienes levantaron la mirada para verla.

"Dios! Es su jefe ustedes son sus empleados, debieron hacer algo!".-dijo esto a Shuichi a los otros dos muchachos quienes quedaron reducidos a nada, porque la castaña se les abalanzaba.

"Pe-pepero nosotros no estábamos ahí".-le respondió nerviosamente Shuichi. Casi audible.

"¿Y ustedes dos!".-esta vez se dirigió a K y Sakano.

"Nosotros tampoco estábamos con él".-respòndieron trataron de ser algo mas diplomáticos con ella, para que no se aventara sobre ellos dos.

"¿Y tú?".-le dijo a Yuki. El rubio estaba algo confundido.

"Yo no soy su empleado".-dijo secamente mirándola a los ojos de su hermana.

Mika no tuvo más opción que quedarse callada. No podía echarle la culpa a nadie. El único culpable de todo, era el mismo Tohma. Por pensar más en su trabajo, le paso lo que le pasaba.

Recibió la llamada de su hermano, justo cuando regresaba de su viaje. La llamada de Yuki en la que decía 'tu marido esta en el hospital' fue suficiente para que la alocada mujer regresará como un bólido.

Y ahora, estaba ahí. Esperando a que su marido saliese del cuarto, donde parecía estar.

Tanto esfuerzo que hizo para llegar, para que él, se hiciese pasar por listo y se enfermara.

"Tohma, eres un tarado!".-gritó ligeramente mientras golpeaba la pared del pabellón con su pie.

Los demás no dijeron nada y solo se quedaron observando y esperando a que las puertas donde se encontraba el rubio se abrieran.

Finalmente, unos minutos más y emergió del lugar un medico. Mika lo reconoció al instante.

"Aoi-san".-dijo la mujer, sorprendida.-"Estas cuidando a mi esposo?".

"Mika-san?".-miró confundido hacia la castaña.-"Eres tu. Sí, estoy atendiendo a tu esposo".

"¿Qué pasó¿Qué tiene?".-preguntó Noriko quien se acercó al joven médico al igual que los demás (a excepción de Yuki).

"Bueno…".-dijo este, mientras colocaba las manos en los bolsillos de la bata blanca que llevaba puesta.-"Tohma-san, hemos tratado de que reciba aire sus pulmones. Ha sido muy difícil considerando el estado físico en el que se encuentra. Hemos logrado que estable por el momento. La fiebre ha vuelto y hemos tratado de darle algunos antibióticos para bajarle la fiebre…".

"Pero¿Qué tiene?".-preguntó K.

"Neumonía".-dijo este.-"Casi fulminante. Es un verdadero milagro que haya sobrevivido. El ahogamiento y la falta de pulso, son ejemplos de una neumonía fulminante. Pero gracias a Dios que no ha muerto. Por unos instantes lo perdimos, pero le dimos masajes cardiacos para mantenerlo estable".

"Dios mío…".-solo dijo Sakano mientras regresaba a su posición original. Los otros muchachos se quedaron escuchando al médico. Incluso Ryuichi estaba escuchando atentamente. Mika había quedado casi perpleja ante tal explicación.

"El día de mañana, si es que aun permanece estable, le haremos unos análisis a sus pulmones. Estoy seguro de quedaran muy afectados después de esto".-dijo esto ultimo el médico mientras regresaba a la sala de urgencias y volvía trayendo una especie de bandeja donde llevaba unos papeles.

"Mika-san".-dijo este mientras se acercaba.-"Debes firmar estos papeles, para autorizar los análisis".-dijo esto mientras le daba la bandeja y le prestaba un lapicero.

"Pero, Tohma puede hacerlo".-le dijo algo extrañada.

"No creo que pueda, ahora".-le respondió.

"Bueno…".-dijo contiendo la bandeja y firmando donde el médico le indicaba.

"Ni has leído en lo que decía".-le reprendió Noriko, no confiaba mucho en los médicos.

"Tranquila".-le dijo.-"Aoi-san es una amigo de Tohma y mio. Es amigo de la universidad".

Noriko quedó tranquila ante esto y se llevó consigo a Ryuichi, quien ya estaba algo más tranquilo, al saber que Tohma estaba 'ligeramente' fuera de peligro.

"¿Puedo verlo?".-preguntó Mika al médico.

"Claro, Mika-san".-le dijo abriendo la puerta del lugar para que entrase a verlo.-"Solo tú".-dijo esto último al ver que los demás querían entrar.-"Es un área esterilizada".

Contentos con esa respuesta, los muchachos regresaron a sus posiciones originales, esta vez mas tranquilos. Incluso Shuichi se llevó a rastras al pobre de Yuki, hacia la cafetería donde seguro, sacaría todo lo que hubiese en la billetera del novelista, para pagar alguna comida en especial.

Suguro, Hiro y K, también se fueron acompañando a la 'feliz pareja' regresarían cuando Mika, saliese de ver a Tohma.

Noriko, Ryuichi y Sakano, fueron los únicos que se quedaron. Muy a pesar de que Ryuichi, quisiese jugar al médico con Kumagoro, tuvo que permanecer sentado. No duró mucho así , por lo que Noriko se lo llevó a tomar comprar una soda y dársela para que el muchacho 'hiperactivo' se calmase.

Solo quedó Sakano, quien también, decidió irse donde estaba su grupo y tomarse algo para que lo calmase.

En sí. Todos se fueron, y de seguro regresarían cuando Mika saliese de la sala…

* * *

Entró con cuidado a la sala de urgencias y fue ahí cuando lo vio.

Estaba conectado a lo que parecía una especie de respirador artificial. De este, salía una especie de 'humo' blanco, que marcaba el ritmo de respiración. De la respiración de Tohma.

Se acercó un poco más y pudo observar que tenía una especie de pequeñas ventosas que conectaba pegadas al desnudo pecho de Tohma. Al parecer eran las ventosas que daban un enfoque más exacto a su corazón.

Una especie de 'gancho' estaba en uno de sus dedos, el cual se encargaba de 'monitorear' los latidos del corazón del rubio. Un catéter estaba en uno de sus brazos. Dicho catéter, seguro tenía un analgésico que hiciese bajar la fiebre.

En cuanto al rubio. Apenas y estaba con vida. Su respiración era marcada por respirador, que bombeaba esa médica en forma de 'humo' a sus pulmones.

Mika se acercó un poco más y cogió con cuidado la mano del rubio. La mano que no estaba cubierta por nada. Sintió un poco de lastima por él. Estaba ahí, apenas vivo, respirando con dificultad. Pasó una mano sobre los rubios cabellos del tecladista y para su sorpresa, el joven no despertó. Solo se quedó ahí, como mudo testigo de las caricias que le daba su esposa.

"Bueno,".-dijo el médico moviéndose para atrás.-"Los dejaré solos".

Cuando el médico salió, Mika se sintió un poco más segura por no sentirse tan observada. Buscó un asiento alrededor y cuando lo consiguió lo acercó a la cama donde estaba Tohma, para después sentarse en el.

Miró por unos instantes al rubio. Se veía tan frágil ahí. Parecía como si estuviese durmiendo. Talvez lo estaba, pero por lo que parecía, talvez era más posible que estuviese inconsciente.

Volvió a coger su mano y la llevó a sus labios. Estaba algo preocupada. Bien era cierto, que estaba fuera de peligro, aun corría el riesgo de volver a recaer en la enfermedad.

Trató de cubrir su pecho desnudo con las pocas sabanas proporcionadas por el hospital. No quería que tal 'perfección' sea vista por todos.

Estuvo un rato así. Cogiéndole de la mano y mirándolo con detenimiento, esperando a que esos hermosos ojos verdes se abriesen.

Paso unos minutos y sintió que no podría ver esos ojos aún. Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a su rostro para después darle un ligero beso en la frente.

Fue entonces cuando sintió que algo la tocaba. Algo tocaba su trasero!.

Se sintió algo molesta e incomoda. Un tumulto de sensaciones. Era como si un muerto tocase su zona, 'privada'. Trató de moverse y se sorprendió al ver la mano de Tohma posada en sus 'posaderas'.

Se movió bruscamente, alejándose de él y miró el rostro del rubio. Se cogió ligeramente, donde había colocado su mano mientras lo observaba. Sus ojos estaban aún cerrados, pero su mano seguía en esa posición. Luego de unos segundos, la mano se movió regresando a la cama y lentamente, los ojos de Tohma se fueron abriendo.

"Tohma!".-dijo una bastante sorprendida Mika.-"Estas despierto!".

El rubio no pudo contestar. Se podía notar la confusión en sus ojos. Parpadeaba bastante y miraba al techo. Giraba sus ojos para tratar de observar lo demás ya que lo que tenía en su rostro no lo dejaba mover mucho su cuello. Trató de quitárselo, pero fue detenido por alguien. Acaso era su esposa?

"No lo hagas".-le dijo algo más calmada.-"Estas en el hospital. Te desmayaste en la disquera y te han traído hasta aquí".

El rubio intentó decir algo. Al parecer era algo referente con…

"La disquera esta bien, no te preocupes".-le informó ella sentándose y cogiendole la mano.

"El rubio se tranquilizó ante esto y volvió a mirar el techo. La dichosa maquina de respiración aún funcionaba, llenando todo de humo a su lado. Abrió un poco más los ojos y señalo a su esposa.

"Llegué hoy".-le dijo.-"Pensaba darte una sorpresa, pero mi hermano me la ha dado a mi, diciendo que tu estabas aquí".

Tohma se calmó un poco y quiso volver a preguntar…

"Sí, Eiri esta aquí".-le informó. Al rubio no se le pasaba nada.

Volvió a señalar. Esta vez era a la mascarilla que llevaba en la cara.

"Es un respirador. Te están aplicando medicina".

El rubio, no contento con esa respuesta, movió la mano que tenía libre hacia donde estaba la mascarilla e intentó sacársela.

"No, espera! Qué haces?".-le reprendió Mika mientras lo detenía.- "Déjalo ahí, es para que puedas respirar.

El muchacho era bastante terco, por lo que siguió sosteniendo la mascarilla en su mano, mientras Mika, también la sostenía.

"Esta bien, pero solo unos momentos".-la mujer de cabellos castaños, no tuvo más opción que dejárselo sacar.

"Perdóname".-dijo Tohma con una leve sonrisa. Su voz era casi audible.-"No pude aguantarme".

"¿De qué?".-preguntó al confusa.

"Por tocar tu…".-se detuvo por unos momentos. Se sintió algo avergonzado.

"Aja".-solo le dijo de forma irónica.

"Qué…fue lo que…pasó?".-trató de decir. Cada palabra necesitaba un poco de aire para ser dicha y para el rubio, era dolorosisimo.

"Te desmayaste en la disquera y la ambulancia te ha traído hasta aquí. El doctor ha dicho que es neumonía y que ha sido un milagro que vivieras aún".

"Vaya…que sorpresa".-dijo en tono algo irónico.-"Y tú? Cómo has llega-".-se corto, al sentir que su pulmones se llenaban de tanto aire puro, comenzó a toser. Mika le ayudó a colocarse la mascarilla nuevamente. Después de eso, el rubio, pudo tranquilizarse al sentirse invadido por aquella medicina.

"Estaba llegando".-le explicaba.- "Iba a llamarte para decirte que llegaría a casa, pero mi hermano llamó y dijo que estabas en el hospital".

El rubio solo se quedo mirándola por unos instantes. No podía decirle mucho con la mascarilla puesta.

Mika tampoco había dicho algo después. Estaba algo preocupada, o talvez, recuperándose del susto que le dio su marido. Muchas emociones en tan poco tiempo, tenían a la mujer con los cabellos en punta.

"¿Y mi empresa?".-dijo como si se tratase de un ligero ronquido.

"Tú preocupándote por tu empresa".-le dijo molesta.-"Tu salud es primero, de acuerdo? No tienes porque estar pensando tanto en ella!".

El rubio siguió mirándola. Esperando que su esposa le dijese lo que esperaba escuchar…

"Esta bien, no te preocupes".-le respondió dejándose vencer por la insistencia. No entendía como en un momento tan critico, se le ocurría pensar en su empresa.

Después de eso Mika le contó de lo que pasaban sus demás empleados. Le contó que ellos estuvieron esperándole por varios minutos, para saber si estaba bien. Noriko y Ryuichi eran los que estaban más preocupados, y al escuchar esto el rubio, sintió un poco de tranquilidad. Al menos sabía que alguien más se preocupaba.

También le contó sobre el médico que lo atendía. Una amigo de la 'familia' a quien, desde joven, conocían de la universidad. Mika agradecía que Tohma estuviese en buenas manos.

Pasaron varios minutos conversando (al menos Mika). En cierto modo, lo hacia para calmar al rubio, quien no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido, su empresa y el concierto que estaba por venir.

"Tohma-san".-se escuchó desde la puerta.-"Veo que ya despertaste".- decía el hombre en bata blanca mientras se acercaba al rubio.- "¿Cómo te sientes?".

Tohma solo levantó su pulgar hacia arriba, señalando que estaba bien.

"Me alegro".-dijo este dándole una ligera sonrisa.-"Te has salvado de una grande, Tohma-san. Debo decir que, a pesar de tu condición física y de lo fuerte que fue el ataque, has logrado sobrevivir lo que muchos no podían.

"Me debo sentir alagado?".-dijo con sorna el rubio, quien aun llevaba la mascarilla puesta.

"Ja no exactamente".- le dijo.-"Bueno. Mika-san? podemos hablar un momento afuera?".-le preguntó mirando a la mujer.

"Claro".-contestó.-"Trataré de regresar".-dijo esto ultimo mientras miraba a Tohma y lo soltaba de la mano.

Una vez afuera. El médico llevó a Mika hasta la recepción, donde podrían conversar con mayor tranquilidad.

"Mika-san".-comenzó.-"Tohma-san esta fuera de peligro. En verdad me sorprende que haya despertado tan pronto".explicaba.-"Pero debo decirte que su condición física no me agrada mucho".

"¿Qué quiere decir, doctor?".-le preguntó al confundida.

"Mira, no hay necesidad de hacer análisis para esto".-le dijo mirándola a los ojos.-"Esta desnutrido, lo puedo notar en su rostro. Todavía no sé cuánto exactamente, pero es un hecho que esta muy desnutrido".

"Eso puedo explicarlo".-le informó Mika, mientras miraba al suelo.-"Tohma es un hombre de negocios y un artista, anda pensando más en cómo va la empresa que en él mismo.

"Parece que no ha estado alimentándose bien últimamente".-decía el médico mientras revisaba unos papeles".

"Lo dudo".-le contestó.-"He salido casi una semana fuera de Tokio. Come cuando yo le cocinó. El solo, no se percata en comer algo, porque anda pensando en los negocios que tiene que cerrar".

"Me imagino".-le contestó.-"Bueno, a lo que quería llegar, Mika-san, es que Tohma-san es un hombre de negocios. Veo que tiene una vida agitada y con muchos excesos. La condición en que se encuentra es muy delicada. Con esta pulmonía, es recomendable que…".-se detuvo por unos instantes. Talvez esto era algo difícil de decir.

"Que se tome unas vacaciones".-dijo finalmente.

"¿Vacaciones!".-dio casi un grito ante esto, lo cual provocó que los demás que estaban en el hospital se voltearan a verla.-"Es decir,… es imposible, doctor".-dijo algo apenada.

"Lo sé y te entiendo, pero estoy seguro que-".

"No, Aoi-san. No lo entiende".-dijo la chica apoyándose moviéndose a una de las sillas de espera que había en el lugar.-"No lo entiendes. Ese hombre no pude vivir un día sin pisar los suelos de la disquera. Tratará de escaparse de la casa. Querrá irse como sea. Se…".-decía esto mientras se sostenía la cabeza y se sentaba en la silla.

"Lo sé, Mika-san".-le dijo el médico.-"Por eso te lo dije aquí, en privado. Si te lo decía enfrente de Tohma, de seguro le daba otro ataque".-dijo esto ultimo riéndose un poco.

"Pero es necesario que tome unas vacaciones. La condición en la que se encuentra es muy grave. Sé que es un hombre muy dedicado a su trabajo, pero si no se cuida, podrá recaer otra vez y será peor. Es imperativo de que tome esas vacaciones".

Mika no dijo nada y siguió sentada ahí en la silla. Lo que decía el médico era cierto. Si Tohma no se cuidaba lo suficiente, podría terminar en el hospital por días o peor aún, podría morirse. Era algo que tenía que decidir ella sola, por el bien de su esposo.

"Además".-continuó.-"No tienes que encerrarlo en casa todo el día, hasta que se mejore. Le recomiendo que haga deporte, que se alimente y que se entretenga. Así se recuperará rápido, como para que pueda regresar en mejor estado a su empresa".

"Sí…".-dijo esta vez Mika tranquilizándose un poco y mostrando una ligera sonrisa.-"Talvez tengas razón".

"bien!".-le dio ánimos a su amiga.-"Ahora…viene lo difícil".

Sí, lo difícil. Convencer (u obligar) a que el rubio tomase las vacaciones. Eso sería una tarea que tenía que realizar Mika, ya que parecía ser la única a quien obedecía.

Después de la conversación que tuvieron, los muchachos regresaron a ver al rubio. Mika les dijo que ya se encontraba mejor y que podrían verle cuando lo trasladasen a un dormitorio.

Los jóvenes lograron verlo por unos instantes mientras lo llevaban a un cuarto, donde seguiría su tratamiento de 'humo' en los pulmones.

Finalmente, después de tanto traslado, lograron verlo con mayor detenimiento. En cierto modo, se quedaron algo impresionados por la cantidad de 'aparatos' que estaban conectados al cuerpo del tecladista, pero se tranquilizaron cuando el médico les dijo que estaba fuera de peligro.

Sakano, casi se pone a llorar como un bebito (moco, baba y todo lo demás), mientras K trataba de calamarlo. Suguro y Hiro estaban alegres de que el rubio estuviese mejor. Shuichi, estaba igual que sus dos compañeros revoloteaba por todo el cuarto, 'alabando' a los dioses porque se hubiese salvado Tohma. Ryuichi se desató en lagrimas y casi se abalanza sobre el rubio, pero fue detenido por Noriko, quien lo jaló de una de las orejas. El cantante, se libero de las 'garras' de la tecladista y sacó de su bolsillo, lo que parecía ser una barra de chocolate y lo dejó al lado de Tohma. Pasa sorpresa de todos, el rubio movió su mano y cogió el chocolate.

En cuanto a Yuki, él decidió quedarse afuera. No le gustaba mucho estar en un hospital y mucho menos tener que visitar a un 'conocido'.

Al final, todos tuvieron que irse. La 'hora' de visitas había acabado. El rubio tenía que descansar, para que pudiese recuperarse pronto. Cuando todos se fueron, Mika entró por unos instantes, para decirle lo que ordenó el médico.

Al muchacho casi le pasó lo que el medico dijo. Casi le da un ataque al enterarse de que tenía que tomar vacaciones. Sin embargo, Mika le aseguro de que si lo hacía, regresaría pronto a la empresa.

Como se encontraba indefenso, no le quedó otra más que aceptar. Después de todo, era por el bien suyo ¿verdad?

* * *

Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde el incidente. Los periódicos y revistas, sacaron durante los primeros días, sobre la 'extraña' enfermedad de Tohma, la cual lo había mantenido ausente en su trabajo.

Cuando salió del hospital, hubo una ola de periodistas, que (dios sabe como se enteraron) se abalanzaron por convaleciente rubio para preguntarle lo ocurrido. Después de contestar con evasivas y ser protegido por su seguridad, regresó a su casa, sano y a salvo.

Ahora, era de día. Se levantó casi temprano para realizar sus actividades normales, pero esta vez, habría algo distinto…

No iría al trabajo.

Se quedaría en casa a realizar cualquier otra cosa que no fuera trabajo. Pero no podía vivir desconectado de lo que ocurría afuera. Por lo que consiguió su laptop y comenzó a revisar los movimientos financieros que realizaba la empresa en la Internet.

Mika le regaño por ello. Le dijo que debía haberse quedado en cama más tiempo, pues no haría nada en todo el día.

"Es que me siento aburrido".-contestó como puchero. Aun tenía su voz ronca. La neumonía había dejado sus pulmones casi 'deshechos' por lo que tenía que cuidarse mucho para que todo regresase a la normalidad

"Debes descansar Tohma, lo necesitas".-decía mientras tomaba una taza de café. La mujer parecía vestirse más formal que de costumbre.-"He dejado algo de tu desayuno en la nevera, más vale que lo tome".-dijo esto ultimo amenazando a su marido. El muchacho no tuvo mas opción que obedecer y preparase su desayuno.

"¿Y ha que hora piensas ir al trabajo?".-le preguntó mientras cogía los alimentos y los colocaba en el microondas.

"Ya, ya ahora voy".-le contestó la mujer de cabellos castaños mientras seguía tomando su café.

"Es que no puede estar sola por mucho tiempo".-le dijo Tohma.

"Tohma, no esta sola. Hay gente ahí".-dijo mirándolo de reojo.-"Además ya me iba".-diciendo esto ultimo, dejo su taza en el lavadero con otros utensilios.

"Oye! Acaso tengo que limpiar yo?".-preguntó.

"Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer".-le dijo la mujer mientras iba hacia el pasillo de la casa.

"¿Regresarás temprano a casa?".-le preguntó Tohma quien salía a ver a su esposa mientras llevaba una taza en una de sus manos.

"Sí, seguro".-le respondió, mientras se colocaba sus zapatos. Se levantó de su posición y se dirigió hacia la pequeña puerta que la llevaría hacia la cochera.

"Mika-san".-le llamó Tohma.

"¿Qué sucede?".-le preguntó algo extrañada.

"Podrías hacerme un favor?"

"Claro".

"Por favor,".-comenzó el muchacho.-"Sé amable con los empleados".

"Ay querido".-dijo riéndose un poco y se acercaba al muchacho, quien tenía una mirada de desesperación.-"Estas alucinando. No soy ninguna dictadora."-dijo esto ultimo mientras colocaba una mano en la mejilla del ahora rubio confundido y le daba un ligero beso en los labios.

"Vendré a cenar".-dijo esto sonriendo un poco y guiñándole un ojo.-"Nos vemos".

Y así, su esposa se fue. Él solo se quedó ahí de pie, mirando la puerta por donde se fue.

Por alguna razón, estaba comenzando a sentirse, tranquilo. Lo que le había dicho Mika podría ser cierto.

Mika era una persona normal. No era ninguna dictadora como pensaba. Talvez era una buena idea de que ella se encargara de la empresa durante su ausencia.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al escuchar el Ferrari rojo salir casi 'disparado' de la cochera.

Dio un ligero suspiro y esbozó una calmada sonrisa.

Después de todo¿Qué malo podría suceder?

**

* * *

**

**Roar18-Duran17:**

Espero que les guste


	6. De presidente a presidenta

**LIBERACIÓN**

_Gravitation, sus personajes, historia y otros relacionados directamente a este anime, no son de mi propiedad. Cualquier parecido con esta historia, es pura coincidencia_.

**_Capítulo 6: De presidente a presidenta:_**

La enfermedad de Tohma lo había llevado a tomar unas vacaciones obligatorias y había llevado a su esposa a tomar el puesto tan ansiado por muchos otros ejecutivos.

Era obvio que siendo la segunda accionista más importante de la empresa y la esposa de uno de los hombres más importantes en Japón, se colocase al frente de esta para llevar por el buen camino que su marido la llevaba.

Llevaba a la empresa con sangre, sudor y lágrimas. Más lagrimas que sudor y , talvez más sangre que los otros dos, pero lo importante era que el hombre sabía de los negocios y sabía como manejarlos por más frió e insensible que pareciera.

Todos pensaron que la llegada de Mika Seguchi, sería un alivio para muchos empleados. Que el tan frio y calculador rubio, sería reemplazado por una compasiva y tolerante presidenta.

Pero no fue así…

"Muévanse inútiles!".

Mika Seguchi, probablemente, no era tan fría, ni menos preciaba tan sutilmente el trabajo de otros. Menos preciaba COMPLETAMENTE el trabajo de otros y tenía un temperamento muy insoportable.

La mujer estaba en pie en el escenario, que sería testigo del concierto que se realizaría al día siguiente. Como Tohma estaba en casa, el arreglo de este, se había retrasado considerablemente y ahora, la nueva 'presidenta' tenía que arreglárselas como podía.

Todos los empleados habían llevado la peor parte. La mujer los dirigía como si se tratase de…

"Muévanse rápido, animales!".

Animales de carga. No había oportunidad de queja porque implicaba que la dama se explotase como una bomba atómica, dejando apenas con vida (y sin trabajo) al que se atreviese.

La jovencita que atendía las necesidades de la 'Sra. Seguchi', también había llevado la peor parte. Aunque le trajese el mejor café, o cualquier otra cosa, estaba mal hecha.

"No! Esta muy dulce!"

"No! Muy amargo!"

"Esta muy caliente!"

"Esta frío! Quieres matarme?"

Sin duda era algo que querían hacer mucho desde que había llegado. Era algo raro de verse que un alto ejecutivo estuviese revisando la instalación de artefactos desde un principio. Era algo que nisquiera el mismo Tohma hacia. Siempre enviaba a alguien más a encargarse de eso.

"Mika-san!".-se escuchó.-"¿Qué hace aquí?"

"Eres tu mocoso".-dijo por lo bajo suspirando un poco al notar al pelirosado.-"Trabajando ¿Qué no parece?".

"Parece que esta matando a la gente".-dijo Hiroshi al oído de Suguro.

"¿Qué dijiste!".

"No nada, nada".

"Más les vale".-dijo calmándose un poco más y cruzándose de brazos.-"Y ¿ustedes? Qué hacen aquí?"

"Pues Seguchi-san, nos dijo que estuviéramos aquí desde temprano".-contestó Shuichi.

"¿Cuándo les dijo eso".-pregutnó algo confusa, Mika.

"Desde hace un par de horas".

"¿Horas!".-dijo sorprendida. ¿Cómo su marido se había enterado de todo?

"¿Sucede algo, Mika-san?".-preguntó Suguro.

"No, nada".-dijo esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa mientras recibía un vaso de papel de la señorita que se lo daba.

"Esta muy amargo!".-gritó a la pobre joven mientras le devolvía el café.-"¿Qué crees que haces, eh? Matarme…".

Los otros tres jóvenes solo pudieron quedarse sorprendidos viendo como Mika le decía de todo a la joven.

"No sé qué vió, Seguchi-san para que se casase con ella".-comentó por lo bajo Shuichi.

"QUÉ HAS DICHO!"

"NADA! fue…fue Suguro!".-dijo instantáneamente poniendo al tecladista al frente de la irritable mujer.-"Hiro. A correr!".

"E-Esperenme!".-dijo Suguro siguiendo a los dos 'amigos' que le abandonaron y dejando a una molesta Mika.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?".-preguntó.

"Eh?".-dijo mirando a la otra mujer.-"Mika? Qué haces aquí?".

"Otra que me lo pregunta".-dijo.

"¿Qué?".

"Nada".-dijo sonriendo inocentemente.-"Estoy reemplazando a Tohma".

"Es verdad".-decía mientras dejaba los audífonos sobre los parlantes.-"¿Cómo esta?".

"Esta bien".-contestó.-"Ya quiere regresar a trabajar".

"Eso suena a Tohma".-dijo riendose un poco.- "Pero aún asi, ¿Qué haces AQUÍ?"

"Estoy revisando que todo valla bien".-explicaba.-"Tohma me ha pedido que lo haga".

"¿En serio?".-decía mientras se colocaba los audífonos nuevamente y comenzaba a teclear.

"¿Y Ryuichi?".-preguntó, al no notar al muchacho.

"Eh? Ah creo que esta por ahí jugando con Kumagoro".

"Pero que no sabe que mañana es el concierto?".-dijo algo ofendida.

"Vamos, no te preocupes Mika".-contestó la otra mujer mientras le daba una mirada de confianza.-"El sabe lo que hace".

"Sí, supongo".-contestó.

"Na no da!".-se esuchó. Era Ryuichi quien se acercaba velozmente al par de muchachas.

"Noriko-chan!".-decía mostrando al muñeco que cogía una bolsa de patatas fritas.-"¿Quieres una?".

"No gracias Ryu-kun".-dijo sonriéndose.-"Por qué no le invitas a Mika?".

"Mika-chan!".-dijo algo sorprendido al verla.-"¿Qué haces aquí, na no da?"

Mika solo arqueó una ceja. Estaba cansada de responder a esa pregunta.

"Esta reemplazando a Tohma".-respondió Noriko.

"Na no da!".-su rostro se volvió algo triste y preocupado.-"Kumagoro quiere saber cómo esta Tohma".

"No te preocupes Ryuichi".-le respondió Mika.-"Esta bien, solo esta descansando".

"¿Se pondrá bien?".

"Sí se pondrá bien".-dijo.

"Hurra!".-gritó Ryuichi, pero el pobre muchacho, en su emoción, lanzó la bolsa al aire y para su desgracia, cayeron en la cabeza de la nueva presidenta.

La muchacha no reacciono (al principio), pero luego de que casi todos en el escenario se detuvieron a ver como estaba comenzaba a pasar lo sucedido, estalló…

"Ryuichi…".-comenzó diciendo por lo bajo.

"Oh oh".-dijo Noriko al notar el aura 'malgina' que se formaba.

"Maldigo a ese muñeco!".-gritó mientras cogia al indefenso Kumagoro y lo lanzó tan lejos como pudo.

"KUMAGORO!".-gritó Ryuichi y saliendo disparado a recibir al desdichado muñeco.

Luego de eso, la presidenta de calmó por unos instantes, hasta que vió acercandose a Sakano mientras la llamaba.

"Seguchi-san".-dijo cuando llegó a su lado.-"Tiene una llamada".-diciendo esto, mientras le daba un celular.

"¿Para mí".-decía mientras cogía el teléfono.-"Aló?"

"_Hola, Mika-san"._

"Hola querido, cómo estas?".-dijo cambiando de tono de voz a uno más alegre y, también, sorprendida.

"_¿Cómo va todo en la disquera?"._

"Ehhh ¿La empresa?".-preguntó algo confusa, tratando de que no se notara.

"_Sí"._

"Todo esta bien".-contestó rápidamente.

"Kumagoroooo!".-se escuchó otra vez.

"_¿Qué fue eso? Oigo ruidos"._

"Ahhh no es nada".-contestó.- "Es Ryuichi que esta jugando con Kumagoro".

"Auxilio!".-dijoRyuichi.

"_Me parece que no. ¿Estas en la empresa?"._

"Claro que sí! cómo se te ocurre que la dejaría j aja ja".-dijo riendose nerviosamente.

"_Bueno. Me olvidé decirte algo muy importante antes de que salieras para allá y, ya que estas ahí, quiero que lo hagas"._

Un momento. Eso no sonaba nada bien. Tohma al parecer estaba hablando muy enserio y ella se le había ocurrido la 'grandiosa' idea de ir a supervisar la instalación de los equipos para el concierto.

"Sí, claro".-contestó nuevamente con nervios.

"_Mika-san. Hoy iban a llegar unos documentos muy importantes para la próxima reunión de la junta. Es preciso que llegué una copia a las manos de cada uno de los miembros de la junta, esta tarde"._

"¿ESTA TARDE?".-preguntó sorprendida.-"digo ¿esta tarde?".

"_Sí, esta tarde, pero no te preocupes no te demorará mucho enviarlos. Sería terrible si estuvieses en otro lugar"._

Claro que era terrible. Pero algo le decía que Tohma sabía que no estaba en la disquera haciendo el trabajo de un verdadero presidente. Tohma solo venía cuando iba a ser el concierto, porque él era pieza clave para el grupo.

Pero ella tenía otra tarea: la de cuidar la disquera como si lo hiciese el mismo Tohma.

"No te preocupes, Tohma".-dijo algo calmada.-"Enviaré esos papeles".

"_Esta bien. Te quiero"._

"Yo también".-dijo entre nerviosas risas para después colgar.

Después de aquella breve conversación, la mujer salió del escenario.

"Sakano-san".-le dijo al productor.- "Vigila que los jóvenes practiquen".

"E-Esta bien".-dijo algo extrañado.-"Pero, ¿a dónde va?".

Mika no respondió y simplemente se dirigió a su convertible rojo. Encendió el motor y arrancó a toda velocidad, sin evitar, que algunos peatones (incluyendo a Ryuchi quien regresaba con Kumagoro en brazos), se 'acordaran' de ella.

"Mika mala!"

Llegó de golpe avanzando rápidamente por el pasillo sin detenerse a contestar los saludos de los empleados de oficina que estaban a su alrededor. Muchos quedaron impresionados por ver a la mujer a esas horas y en ese estado.

"Llegó unos documentos importantes?".-preguntó a la secretaria de Tohma, la cual estaba atendiendo una llamada.

"Sí, Seguchi-san".-dijo calmadamente.-"Esta en el escritorio del jefe".

¿El jefe? Y ella? Acaso ella no era la jefa también? Por supuesto, que no. Tohma era 'el jefe' único en el lugar.

Mika no tuvo tiempo para pensar ese comportamiento y se movió rápidamente hasta la oficina principal. Antes de cruzar las puertas se dio vuelta inmediatamente…

"Su esposo me avisó desde la mañana".-dijo la señorita sosteniendo la bocina del teléfono y tapando el audio para que no se escuchara su conversación.-"Estoy para servirle, señora".-diciendo esto ultimo dándole una amable sonrisa.

Mika sonrió en respuesta. Al menos había alguien que ya la respetaba sin necesidad de gritarle

Finalmente entro a la oficina. Estaba tan silenciosa, comparada a los pasillos de afuera, que se habían llenado de murmuraciones por saber qué hacia la 'Señora Seguchi' en las oficinas.

Se acercó pesadamente al escritorio y pudo ver el sobre amarillo sobre el escritorio. Solitario y abandonado, como si se tratase de un documento de vida o muerte.

Talvez para Tohma sí lo era, pero para ella no lo era tanto a pesar de pertenecer al mismo quórum. Tohma estaría muy preocupado para entonces. Talvez estaría pensando si su esposa ya había hecho sus deberes como 'niña buena'. Si ya había enviado tan preciado documento.

Se sentó frente al escritorio y se reclinó en el asiento. Miró su reloj de pulsera, notando que aún tenía tiempo. Abrió con cuidado el sobre y reviso una serie de papeles. Una parte de ellos era para ser enviados y la otra parte sería para la reunión de la junta. Al parecer eran enviados por el contador de la empresa. Sin duda los papeles a los que se refería Tohma.

Revisó algunos y notó que los que tendría que enviar tenían que ser firmados por el propio Tohma. Ella, a pesar de ser su esposa, no estaba en calidad para hacerlo, pero si no los enviaba era posible que a su marido le diese una ataque cardiaco o un ataque de nervios (lo que venga primero).

Primero, tenía que sacarles copias a esos papeles, para poder enviarlos. Así que regresó donde la secretaria y le ordenó que hiciese copias del documento.

Una vez devueltos, tenía que resolver el problema de firmar los papeles. Tenía que enviarlos pronto, la reunión sería dentro de pocos días y los miembros del quórum eran muy 'especiales' con respecto a la puntualidad.

_Bueno…la firma de Tohma no es tan difícil de imitar._

Claro que no lo era. La mujer lo había hecho muchas veces cuando utilizaba las tarjetas de crédito o los cheques entre otras cosas.

Luego de practicar en una hoja en blanco, procedió a firmar su primera hoja.

LA primera no salió como lo esperaba. Era un leve error casi imperceptible. A la siguiente hoja, mejoró.

Finalmente, logró firmar todas las hojas. Solo esperaba que no se notara mucho en día de la reunión. Ahora sí estaban listos para ser enviados…

"Ya llegué".-dijo abriendo la puerta de la casa. No escuchó a nadie responder, por lo que se asustó un poco.

"¿Tohma?".-preguntó avanzando mientras dejaba en el perchero su abrigo.

"¿Estas aquí?".-se asomó a la cocina, pero no vio a nadie. En eso escuchó como una especie de 'maldición' en su dormitorio. Encendió las luces de la sal y subió por las escaleras. Cuando llegó al segundo piso, vio la luz del dormitorio encendida. Se asomó con cuidado y vio a Tohma sentado frente a la tele, con lo que parecía ser un mando de juegos.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?".-preguntó al verlo entretenido.

"Ah Mika-san!".-dijo mirándola fugazmente, retornando a su 'tarea'.-"Estoy jugando".

"¿Jugando?".-preguntó algo confusa.-"¿De dónde lo has conseguido? Que yo recuerde, no tenemos uno".

"¿Eh? Ah, se lo pedí a Sakano, le dije que me trajera algo para entretenerme y ¡valla que acertó!".

"Bueno".-dijo suspirando y sentándose en la cama, frente al televisor.

"Rayos!".-maldijo el rubio. Se levantó de su posición en suelo y le dio el otro controlador a Mika.-"¿Quieres jugar?".

"¿Yo?".-mirandolo con cierta confusión.-"No sé cómo".

"Vamos! Yo te enseño".-dijo dándole el control e indicándole que se sentará en el suelo. Tohma se puso detrás de ella y comenzó a dirigirla. La mujer pudo aprender rápido y lo encontró, muy divertido.

"Ahora déjame jugar contigo".-dijo esbozando su tan característica sonrisa mientras se sentaba al costado de su esposa.

Así los dos comenzaron a jugar. Estuvieron un par de horas jugando como si se tratase de los dos buenos amigos de infancia que habían sido desde un principio. Pronto la habitación se llenó de risa y voces. Ambos esposos disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

"¿Quieres pizza?".-dijo Mika aún con su sonrisa.

"Claro!".-contestó.

La mujer se levantó y cogió el teléfono marcando el numero de la pizzería.

"Con triple queso".-dijo Tohma sin dejar de jugar.

"¿No te hará engordar?".

"No te preocupes".-dijo riendose.

Después de ordenar la comida, siguieron jugando un poco más. Finalmente, llegó la tan ansiada pizza y los dos se pusieron a comer mientras aún observaban la tele, que ahora pasaba una película, romántica al parecer.

"¿Sabes?".-decía Mika.-"No me gusta mucho Titanic".

"¿Lo dices por Leonardo DiCaprio?".-preguntó con un trozó de pizza en su boca.

"Sí".-dijo riéndose un poco.-"Porque es rubio".

"Ja Ja Ja".-dijo después de tragarse de golpe el trozo de pizza.

"Es una broma, 'queridito'".-le contestó mientras comía un poco de pizza.

"Eres una bromista Mika-san".-le dijo sonriéndole ampliamente.

"Ya deja eso de 'Mika-san'".-dijo algo molesta.-"Somos esposos de hace un buen tiempo. Ya es hora que me trates como tal!".

"Esta bien".-dijo sonriendo.-"Mika".

"Eso me gusta".-dijo dándole otra mordida a la pizza y riendo ampliamente.

Tohma se rió un poco y siguió comiendo. Ambos comenzaron a hablarse de todo lo que estuvieron haciendo durante el día. Tohma solo dijo que estuvo leyendo hasta que le pidió a Sakano que trajese aquellos juegos. Mika le contó sus leves problemas para adaptarse a ese tipo de trabajo. Ella recibía un sueldo, por lo poco que hacía. Ahora era la cabeza 'temporal' de la empresa.

Tohma le dijo que se adaptaría muy pronto. Que si le ponía un poco de empeño, podría irle bien. Surgió el tema del trato que tuvo con sus empleados. Mika casi se atora ante la pregunta antes de contestarle que no tuvo problemas.

Al final, la pareja quedo satisfecha en la comida, y en la compañía que se hacían el uno al otro.

No logró terminar de ver la película. La pobre dama se había quedado dormida sobre el hombro del rubio, quien solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa, antes de reclinar la suya propia sobre la de su esposa.

No esta nada mal…

**Roar18-Duran17:**

Disculpen la demora, pero he tenido exámenes y recién estoy actualizando muchas de mis historias.

Gracias por su reviews. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!

Espero otros también. Hasta el próximo capítulo…!


	7. ¿Llevándose mejor?

**LIBERACIÓN**

_Gravitation, sus personajes, historia y otros relacionados directamente a este anime, no son de mi propiedad. Cualquier parecido con esta historia, es pura coincidencia_.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Capítulo 7¿Llevándose mejor:_**

La alarma sonó con su clásico y constante sonido. Los oídos del rubio comenzaron a dolerle antes de abrir sus ojos. Miró al dicho reloj y vio que ya era hora de levantarse. Esta vez podía salir un rato fuera de la casa. Podía ir a cualquier sitio, menos a su trabajo. Eso se lo había prohibido estrictamente, su adorable esposa.

En cuanto a Mika, estaba durmiendo pacíficamente en sus brazos. La noche anterior estuvieron viendo muchas películas por lo que la mujer estaba cansadísima. Ella tendría que irse antes. Aquel día seria un día muy atareado para todos. Era el día del concierto.

Tohma se inclinó un poco y besó la frente de su esposa. Esta al sentir los labios de él, se movió un poco y murmuro como niña chiquita que no quiere ir a la escuela.

-Mika, tienes que levantarte.-le decía casi bajito.- Se hará tarde.

La mujer volvió a moverse, acomodándose en los brazos del rubio, quedando atrapado en el calor de ella.

-Despierta vaga!.-dijo un poco más fuerte y moviéndola.

Esta vez si logró funcionar. Mika se separó quedando mirando al cielo. Tohma pensó que seguía durmiendo, pero en unos instantes, dio un bostezo y se frotó los ojos.

-¿Qué hora es?.-preguntó entre bostezos y levantándose de la cama.

-Son las 7:00am.-respondió Tohma alborotándose el cabello , levantándose de la cama también.- Debes ir a trabajar temprano.

-Es verdad.-dijo recordando. Era la presidenta de la compañía 'esa'.- Iré a bañarme.

-Esta bien.-decía Tohma quitándose la pereza.- Haré el desayuno mientras.-dijo esto ultimo poniéndose una bata y saliendo de la habitación.

Ya en la mesa. Tohma tomaba su café tranquilamente. Mika no tardaría bajar en unas horas, así que podía disfrutar unos minutos solos. Estaba leyendo un periódico. Algo diferente esta vez. No sería algo de espectáculo, sino política, asesinatos, secuestros, y otras cosas, que las personas triviales leerían.

-¿Esta listo el café?.-escuchó decir a su esposa mientras entraba a la cocina.

-Esta en la cafetera.-le contestó sin dejar de mirar el periódico.

-Dios! Hoy será un día largísimo!.-decía mientras servía el café y tomaba un sorbo.-¿Vendrás al concierto?.-preguntó mientras se reclinaba en uno de los muebles.

-Claro, amor.-decía dejando su periódico al lado y mirándola.- En cuanto termine de hacer unas cosas. Tengo que preparar la junta de mañana.

-¿Irás a la junta?.-preguntó algo extrañada.

-Por supuesto querida.-dijo levantadose y rodeándola con sus brazos.-Si no voy, me mataran.

-Mmm, pero yo puedo hacerlo.-decía disfrutando el abrazo de este.

-Jajaja, sí claro.-dijo irónicamente, separándose de ella, volviendo a su café.

-¿Qué?.-preguntó dejando su café al lado.- ¿Acaso no puedo dirigir una junta?

-No es eso, Mika.-decía riéndose.- Es solo que…bueno.

-Bueno ¿qué?

-Que tú eres mi esposa y se supone que debes comportarte como tal.-explicaba.- Tengo una reputación que cuidar.

-Aaahh ósea que es por tu reputación¿Eh?.-dijo algo ofendida.

-No, no.-dijo dándole su tan cautivadora sonrisa y abrazando a la resentida Mika.- Amor, si te hace sentir bien, puedes estar conmigo ahí ¿eh?.-dijo esto ultimo besando sus labios.

-Mmm, no se por qué siento que me arrepentiré.-dijo bajando su mirada.

-Jajaja, no te arrepentirás de nada.-dijo soltándola para darle un rápido beso en los labios.- Ve, se hará tarde.

Mika tomo su último sorbo de café y una vez más beso al rubio en forma de despedida. Llegó hasta el garaje subió en el y se puso en la carretera.

En cuanto al Tohma, pues simplemente se quedo apoyado cerca del lavadero de la cocina mientras pensaba un par de cosas. Al parecer aún estaba preocupado por su trabajo y la reunión del día siguiente, sería todo un sufrimiento.

Con esa reunión esperaba que su regresó al trabajo fuese pronto. Que con eso pudiera demostrarles a los de la junta que ya se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para seguir con su vida normal. Su vida corriente…

_Corriente…he ahí el dilema…_

Bueno, de algo le había servido estar ausente en su trabajo. Había logrado que su esposa se le acerque más y conociera algo más de ella. Sin duda, Mika, había logrado sacar la parte más humana de el. Podía decir que ya se sentía completo con ello y que ya era suficiente.

_Bueno…-decía para si mismo.- Será mejor que haga algo de ejercicio. _

_Siento que estoy engordando…_

* * *

Ya era el día del concierto y jamás había visto tanto movimiento Mika, en tanto tiempo. Había reflectores que arreglar, cables que poner, amplificadores que reemplazar porque los anteriores no servían; algún tipo de pirotecnia que le diese algo de atractivo al espectáculo, etc. Obviamente que Mika, no movia NI un dedo. Todo lo hacían los ayudantes de la disquera. Ella solo se dedicaba a mover sus labios…

-Shuichi¿Quieres dejar de hacer ese ruido!-gritaba.

-Pero si estoy cantando!.-gritaba.

-Pues canta un poco más bajo!.-le respondía la presindenta.- Estoy tratando de dirigir una empresa.

-Es cierto!.-volvía a gritar Shuichi.- Esta TRATANDO.-dijo esto resaltándolo.

-Creo que no debió decir eso, Shindo-san.- le dijo por lo bajo Suguru, al ver que la mujer de cabellos castaños se acercaba dispuesta a hacer un escandalo.

-Mira mocoso…-empezó tranquilamente mientras le señalaba.- Si vuelves a contestarme así te juro que te mataré.

Shuichi quedó algo intimidado pero no se iba a dejar vencer por una 'anciana'.

-Escuche…presidenta…-decía recalcando la ultima palabra.- Usted empezó con eso de que me no hiciera bulla mientras cantaba. ¿Cómo quiere que practique si no me deja cantar¿¡Eh!-decía exasperado.

-Maldito mocoso.-mascullaba mientras avanzaba un poco más, peor fue detenida por su amiga, Noriko.

-Calma Mika, calma.-le decía mientras la detenía.-No te pongas a discutir con el niño por algo insignificante.

Mika solo la miró y suspiro. Tenía razón no iba a ponerse al nivel de Shuichi que no había hecho nada mas que cantar.

-Tienes razón…-decía mientras se volteaba y le daba la espalda al trio de jóvenes, tomando una posición prepotente.- No puedo poner al nivel de mocosos malcriados como tú. No se que ve mi hermano en tí.- Obviamente que ella tenía que dar la ultima palabra, pero antes de que pudiese seguir su telefono celular la interrumpio.

-Maldita zorra…-masculló Shuichi apunto de lanzarse para después ser detenido por Noriko, Suguru y Hiroshi.

-¿Hola?.-contestaba, pretendiendo ignorar lo que ocurría a sus espaldas.- ¿Tohma¿Sucede algo?

-_En lo absoluto_.-contestaba en la otra línea.- _Solo quería saber cómo estaba todo por ahí._

-Todo esta bien.-contestaba Mika.

-No lo hagas Shuichi!.-se escuchaba decir a Noriko.- Recuerda que es tu jefa. ES TU JEFA!

-_¿Qué fue eso?.-_preguntó un Tohma preocupado.

-¿Eso? No es nada, querido. Es Noriko que esta jugando con los chicos.-decía mientras se reía un poco.

-_¿Jugando? Pero que no debería estar practicando?_

-Bueno,…¡chicos!.-decía riendo un poco más.

-_Mmm Esta bien_.- contestaba no tan convencido.- _¿Y cómo están Shindo – san y los demás?_

-_Van bien_.- contestaba mientras se tapaba un oido la bulla parecía acercarse.

-_Espero que esten llevandose bien._

-Claro!.-decía .- Ellos me quieren.

-NO ES CIERTO!.-gritaba Shuichi cerca al celular.

-_¿Qué fue eso? Oí un grito ¿Fue Shindo-san?_

-Sí, querido. Es él.-decía.- Pero tiene razón. Es una mentira.

-_¿Ah sí?_

-Sí.-decía muy segura.- Ellos me adoran.

-Seguchi-san…-trataba de decir Shuichi, pero apenas se acercó al celular, Mika le tapo los labios como si fuera unas grapas.

-_¿Fue Shindo-san?_

-_Eeeh…sí, lo fue_.-decía riendose nerviosa.- _Te manda saludos. Dice que te extraña_.

-ESO SI ES CIERTO!.-gritó estaba vez un poco más lejos. Los otros tres muchachos logranron alejarlo antes de que Mika le diese una patada al estilo futbol americano.

-_Mmm parece que así es_.-decía Tohma.

- Se te oye algo agitado.-decía notando las leves bocanadas de aire que tomaba Tohma.- ¿Estas bien?

-_Sí_.-contestaba.- Es solo, _que salí a correr un poco. Sentía mi cuerpo algo pesado_.-dijo esto ultimo riendo un poco.

-Debes cuidarte.-decía calmándose.- Ya sabes que no puedes hacer mucho esfuerzo. Puede pasarte algo malo.

-_Sí ya lo sé_.-dijo algo a modo de puchero.-Te quiero mucho.-dijo despidiéndose.

-Yo también…-contestó Mika casi audible.

-_Adiós._

-…adiós.-se despidió casi como un suspiro, cortando la llamada. Al menos hubo algo bueno en su día.

-¿Y ustedes que miran?.-dijo Mika sin voltearse y retomando su posición de 'mujer temperamental'.

-NO NADA NADA!.-decían todos casi paralizados.

-Muy bien.-dijo satisfecha esta vez volteándose.- ¿Y qué están esperando? Trabajen!

* * *

Ya era de noche y él, ya estaba vestido en una camisa azul y unos pantalones negros, solo se ponía los zapatos para poder estar listo, antes de que Mika llegase para recogerlo.

Aun no había hablado con su primo. Cuando lo llevase allá le diría recién, pues no quería que este se desanimara y después se rehusará a tocar. El jovencito ya no tendría opción a rehusarse con tal noticia.

Se escuchó las puertas de la casa abrirse. Dado que el lugar siempre era muy silencioso. Los pasos de unos zapatos de tacón se escucharon el fino parqué de la casa.

-Tohma!.-se escuchó.- Estas ahí.

-No.-contestó el rubio esbozando una sonrisa mientras seguía atándose los cordones de los zapatos.

Se escucharon los pasos cada vez más cerca hasta donde el estaba, hasta que apareció la mujer de cabellos castaños.

-Muy gracioso.-decía la joven dándole una sonrisa.- ¿Ya estas listo?

-Casi, Mika.-le dijo mientras se levantaba e iba al ropero que se encontraba en la habitación y sacaba de ahí lo que faltaba de su ropa.

-¿Y dónde estaremos sentados eh?.-preguntó Tohma.

-Pues en un lugar cercano y alto.-le contestó.- Supongo que es el mejor lugar que pudieron darme los dueños del sitio.

-Entiendo.-dijo acomodándose el saco.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer con el grupo?

-Pues hacer lo que ya había planeado.-contestó sacudiéndose un poco la ropa.- le diré a Suguru que me reemplace mientras estoy recuperándome.

-¿Y cuándo planeas decírselo?.-le preguntó

-Antes de que toquen, claro esta.-dijo riéndose.

-Ooh eres tan malo.-le dijo mientras se reía un poco.

-Oh claro, así ya no se arrepiente y no nos deja abandonados.-dijo acercándose a su esposa y rodeándola con sus brazos.- Además….no soy tan malo.

-No lo eres en algunos aspectos…-le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.- ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro…-dijo dándole su enigmática sonrisa mientras se separaban.

-Espero que todo salga bien.-le dijo Mika mientras salían de la casa.

-Yo también espero eso.-decía Tohma mientras se colocaba un largo abrigo negro y se ponía su sombrero.-Porque sino, mañana por la mañana, tendré muchos problemas con la junta.

-No te preocupes.-decía Mika mientras cerraban la puerta.- Estaré ahí para ayudarte.

-Lo sé, Mika.

Lo sé…

_**

* * *

**_

_**Roar18-Duran17:**_

_Disculpen las demoras. He tenido muchísimos problemas con el Internet, que me han mantenido ausente en este fic. Una vez más gracias por sus reviews. _

_Nos vemos :-D_


End file.
